Die Macht der Gegensätze
by Dayflight
Summary: Das 6. schuljahr deckt für Draco u. Harry unverhoffte und grausame Geheimnisse ihrer Jüngsten Vergangenheit auf, das sie zwingt zusammen zu arbeiten Pairing: DracoHermine , HarryGinny
1. 48 Stunden

Die Macht der Gegensätze  
  
Alle Figuren (bis auf einpaar selbsterfundene) gehören JKR diese spezielle Geschichte mir. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story , die anderen Kapitel werden auch bald kommen.  
  
1. Noch 48 Stunden  
  
Es war einer dieser typischen Augustsommertage. Die Sonne strahlte glühend auf das inzwischen verdorrende Land . Seit Wochen hatte es nicht geregnet , doch das störte den blonden sechzehn jährigen Jungen , der mit starrem , auf die Decke gerichteten Blick auf seinem Bett lag nicht. Durch die Fenster drang das Sonnenlicht mit all seiner Wärme nur schwach und durch einige Spalte ein. In Malfoy Manor hatte es zu jeder Jahres- und Tageszeit , die gleiche Temperatur und den selben Lichteinfall. Immer war es kühl und dämmrig. Andere Leute wären in dieser lieblosen und kalten Atmosphäre verrückt geworden, nicht aber Draco Malfoy. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und sich damit abgefunden, dass es in seinem Leben nie etwas anderes , besseres geben würde. Sein Vater hatte seine ganze Zukunft schon vor Dracos Geburt geplant . Bald würde der Junge, wie auch sein Vater vor ihm zum Todesser werden und bis zu seinem Tod für den dunklen Lord arbeiten müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
Und er wollte nicht. Er sträubte sich vor dem Gedanken tag ein tag aus unter der Kontrolle dieses Verrücktem zu stehen , der ihn jederzeit grundlos , foltern und töten konnte. Der ihn dazu zwingen würde andere Leute umzubringen , egal wen, er würde gehorchen müssen. Eigentlich hätte ihm diese Tatsache nichts anhaben dürfen . Immerhin war er zu einem kalten Mörder erzogen worden, der Muggel und Schlammblüter hasste. Das tat er auch, aber irgendetwas in seinem Innern sträubte sich gegen diese Lebensphilosophie , die nicht die Seine war. Er wandte seine eisblauen Augen von der Decke ab und setzte sich auf. In zwei tagen, 48 Stunden würde die Schule wieder beginnen. Wozu eigentlich die ganze Mühe, fragte er sich säuerlich, wenn er Todesser ist , würde er die ganzen Sprüche die er in Hogwarts lernte sowieso nicht brauchen. Und die, die er brauchen würde , lernte er nicht in dieser Schule. Denn schwarze Magie wurde dort nicht unterrichtet. Was sollte er dann an einer Schule wie dieser? Was wäre , wenn er nicht auftauchte? Ob ihn jemand vermissen würde? Bestimmt nicht , denn er war so ziemlich einer , der unbeliebtesten Schüler in Hogwarts. Potter und seine Anhängsel , Weasley und das Schlammblut , würden sich bestimmt darüber freuen. Und er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Er schreckte hoch, es klopfte an der Tür. Bestimmt einer der Hauselfen, dachte er. „Herein!", rief er. Doch zu seiner Überraschung stand in der Tür kein Haus elf. Sondern war sein Vater. „Du?", fragte er verwundert. Es war nicht alltäglich, dass sich Lucius Malfoy die Mühe machte nach seinem Sohn zu sehen. „Guten Tag mein Sohn", sagte Lucius kalt, „es wird Zeit dass wir zwei uns mal wieder unterhalten." Er setzte sich auf den grünen Sessel neben Darcos Bett. „Nun", begann er, „du bist inzwischen sechzehn Jahre alt und ich finde, und diese Ansicht teilt der dunkle Lord mit mir , dass es allmählich Zeit ist für dein Aufnahmeritual." „Was!"Draco sprang von seinem Bett auf. Er hatte gewusst , dass es eines Tages so weit sein würde, aber dass dieser Tag schon so nah war , wollte er einfach nicht wahr haben. Lucius sah ihn verwundert an. „Du freust dich nicht über diese Ehre?", fragte er zornig. „Doch", log Draco, „nur ich hätte nicht gedacht , dass ich schon soweit bin . Ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt noch zu jung dafür." Das war eine der schlechtesten Ausreden , die er in seinem ganzem Leben gebraucht hatte. Lucius hob die linke Augenbraue. „Zu jung?", fragte er nach, „du bist sechzehn , das ist genau das richtige Alter." Er hielt kurz inne und musterte seinen Sohn, der ihn ohne ein Anzeichen von Angst oder Nervosität ganz ruhig in die Augen sah. Das war ungewöhnlich. Sonst hatte man Draco in Lucius Gegenwart immer die Angst vor seinem Vater angesehen. Das dies nicht mehr so war irritierte Lucius für einen kurzen Moment. Dann meinte er ganz ruhig: „Na gut, wenn du dich noch nicht für reif genug hältst, mein Sohn, dann sollten wir das Ganze vielleicht ein Jahr verschieben." Er warf Draco noch einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu und verlies dann das Zimmer. Draco atmete auf. Er wunderte sich , dass sein Vater so schnell aufgegeben und seine Meinung akzeptiert hatte. Das war sonst so gar nicht seine Art . Jetzt hatte er also noch ein Jahr Schonfrist. Wieder lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Viele Kilometer entfernt lag ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit grünen Haaren und einer Blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Nur noch zwei Tage , dann würde er sein geliebtes Hogwarts wieder sehen, sein eigentliches Zuhause. Zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine. Und er würde seine Freundin Ginny endlich wieder treffen. Die beiden waren sich vor zwei Wochen , als er den Fuchsbau besucht hatte näher gekommen und gingen jetzt mit einander. Normalerweise verbrachte er die letzten zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn im Fuchsbau , auch um die Schulbücher zu kaufen. Aber da die Weasleys in eben diesen beiden Wochen bei ihrem älteren Sohn Charly zu besuch waren , hatte er die Bücher schon vorher gekauft und danach zurück zu seinen Verwandten gefahren. Nur noch zwei tage an denen er die schrecklichen Dursleys ertragen musste. Hedwig fiebte gelangweilt im Käfig neben ihm. „Ist ja gut, in einer Stunde wird es dunkel. Da darfst du dann raus." Er hörte wie unten die Tür ins Schloss fiel.  
  
„Mum", hörte er seinen fetten Cousin schreien.  
  
„Mum, was gibt's zu Essen?"  
  
„Steak mit Pommes , mein Engelchen", antwortete Tante Petunia zuckersüß.  
  
‚Mein Engelchen'  
  
Von wegen ! Dieses Engelchen wog knapp über hundert Kilo , kiffte, war der gefürchtetste Schläger in dieser Gegend und sah aus wie ein Schwein. Harry konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was man an Dudley engelhaft finden konnte. Es war ihm eigentlich auch gleichgültig. Seit Dudley wusste , dass Harry ein Zauberer war , fürchtete er sich nämlich vor ihm und lies ihn zu frieden. Das war auch gut so, immerhin hatte Dudley ihn Jahre lang genug gequält. Irgendwann musste ja mal Schluss sein! Wieder hörte er die schrille Stimme seiner Tante , doch diesmal klang sie so gar nicht ‚süß' ,eher wie eine Feuerwehrsirene. „Harry Potter! Komm sofort runter zum Essen!", brüllte sie. Harry seufzte gelangweilt. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er zu Hedwig und ging dann langsam hinunter. Als er in der Küche ankam saßen die Dursleys schon am Tisch und sahen ihn mit Todesblicken an, ignorierten ihn aber sonst. Das sollte ihm recht sein. Er holte sich ein Teller aus dem weißen Küchenschrank, setzte sich an den Tisch und griff nach der letzten Scheibe Schinken. „Hey das ist meine...!", schrie Dudley auf , wurde dann aber durch einen gewaltigen Fußtritt Onkel Vernons zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
Harry lies sich heute besonders viel Zeit beim Essen, er wollte die Dursleys heute einfach mit seiner Anwesenheit quälen. Und das funktioniert auch mehr als gut. Sie sahen aus als müssten sie sich gleich von seinem bloßen Anblick übergeben. Nach einer halben Stunde stand Harry schließlich mit einem Grinsen auf, schleuderte ihnen ein „Schönen Abend noch", hinterher und ging satt die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Erst als er auf der Hälfte der Strecke war , hörte er wie die Dursleys wieder begannen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Vermutlich regten sie sich über ihn und sein ‚unerhörtes' Verhalten auf. Aber das war Harry ziemlich gleichgültig. Noch 48 Stunden , dann würde er schon am Griffindortisch sitzen, mit Ginny im Arm und sich mit Ron und Hermine unterhaltend. Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden. Er öffnete das Fenster und atmete die angenehme, kühle Nachtluft ein. Die Nacht war genau so herrlich wie zuvor der Tag. Die Sterne funkelten mit aller Kraft, der Vollmond schien auf die gepflegten Vorstadtgärten und es roch angenehm nach Sommernacht. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein lautes Rascheln und Eulenschreien. „Ist ja gut , ich lass dich ja schon raus", flüsterte er Hedwig lächelnd zu, die angefangen hatte in ihrem Käfig zu wüten. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Käfigtür und sah zu wie die weiße Schleiereule in die Nacht entwich und immer kleiner wurde , bis sie schließlich hinter einigen Häusern verschwand. Zufrieden legte sich Harry auf sein Bett. Er wollte die Zeit bis zur Abreise am liebsten verschlafen . Bald fielen ihm die Augen zu. Noch 48 Stunden, war sein letzter Gedanke , bis er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogsmeade: Schwarze Kapuzengestalten schlichen aus einem alten , großen Gebäude , das einem Sicherheitsdepot ähnelte. Einer der Todesser hielt einen schwarzen Kristall , mit einer großen Bruchstelle an der Seite in der hand. „Der Meister wird sich freuen". Damit apparierten alle Gestalten mit einem Windstoß.  
  
Kurz darauferschienen sie auf einem alten Friedhof wieder. Um sie herum war es so nebelig , dass man seine eigene Hand vor den Augen kaum erkennen konnte. Die Luft war erfüllt von Jammern und Seufzern. Alles war Finster. Plötzlich tauchten vor einem schwarzen Grabstein mit der Innschrift ‚Tom Riddle' zwei rotglühende Augen auf. „Gebieter", begann der erste Todesser , kniete sich vor ihn und streckte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf den Stein entgegen, „wir haben ihn." Langsam streckte der dunkle Lord seine Arme aus um den Stein entgegen zu nehmen. Aus den Säumen seines Umhangs ragten zwei vernarbte Hände mit langen Fingern und scharfen Fingernägeln. Als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von den Händen des Todessers entfernt war, erhob sich der Stein. Es schien als würde er den Stein förmlich anziehen. Er schwebte immer näher und näher. Jetzt berührte er ihn schon mit den Fingerspitzen ... Nun umschloss ihn seine ganze Hand. Der Stein begann zu glühen , er glühte blutrot und strahlte eine Grausamkeit aus, die alle Anwesenden erzittern lies. Die Grabsteine begannen zu vibrieren , um ihn herum tauchten seltsame schwarze Nebelgestalten , mit grausamen und angstverzehrten Gesichtern auf. Sie schrien als würde man sie abstechen und sangen in grauenhaften Stimmlagen. Inzwischen leuchtete alles in blutrot und schwarz. Der Gesichtsausdruck des dunklen Lords formte sich zu einer dämonischen Fratze mit einem unmenschlichen und bösartigem Lächeln. „Die Zeit ist gekommen! Das Ende naht!" Von den Grabsteinen lief Blut hinunter und er brach in ein gellendes teuflisches Lachen aus.  
  
Mit einem Schrei wachte Harry Potter mit starken Schmerzen in seiner Narbe , die Messerstichen glichen auf und hielt sich schmerzverzehrt den Kopf. Erst nach einigen Minuten lies der Schmerz nach . „Mein Gott , was war das?", flüsterte er schweißgebadet. Panisch stand er auf setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und suchte Feder und Pergamentpapier. Doch mitten in der Handlung , stockte er. Was hatte er eigentlich vor? Wem wollte er schreiben? Ginny, Ron oder Hermine? Warum sollte er sie schon vor Schulbeginn mit seinen Problemen belasten. Sirius vielleicht? Nein Sirius war tot , getötet von seiner Cousine im letztem Schuljahr um ihn zu retten. Er würde nie wieder mit ihm sprechen können. Und er , Harry war schuld daran , nur er. Langsam lies er die Feder sinken und legte sie zurück an ihren Platz. Wieder ging er zurück in sein Bett ,doch diesmal unberuhigt und aufgebracht. Noch lange lag er wach und dachte über diese Schmerzen nach.  
  
Zur selben Zeit im Anwesen der Malfoys:  
  
Schweißgebadet schreckte Draco auf. Was war das für ein schrecklicher Traum. Er hatte gesehen, wie der dunkle Lord durch einen seltsamen Stein noch mächtiger geworden war. „Das ist doch Schwachsinn", redete er sich ein. Es wurde wirklich Zeit dass die Schule wieder begann , dann würde er wenigstens auf andere Gedanken kommen und keine so seltsamen und schwachsinnigen Träume mehr haben , die ihn nur beunruhigten. Er schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte zu Schlafen , doch es gelang ihm erst als es schon zu dämmern begann.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco ziemlich schlechtgelaunt und müde auf. Ein weiterer Tag zum dahinvegetieren , dachte er genervt. Und dieser seltsame Traum ging ihm noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf. Langsam stand er auf und zog sich an. Wie gewöhnlich schwarz. Als er unten am Frühstückstisch erschien traf er zu seiner Verwunderung nur seine Mutter Narzissa an. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihren Sohn säuerlich, „warum hast du so lange gebraucht? Wir frühstücken um Punkt Neun Uhr , keine Minute später." „Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich, „ich wollte dich nicht warten lassen. Wo ist Vater?" Narzissa seufzte kurz. „Er ist bei einem wichtigen Treffen der Todesser", erzählte sie und trank einen Schluck schwarzen Tee, „mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht erzählen , nur soviel , dass es ein sehr großer Triumph für unsere Seite wird." Draco nickte, er wollte gar nicht wissen was das für ein wichtiges Treffen war. Und von dem sogenannten Triumph wollte er auch nichts wissen. Es hatte bestimmt einiges mit vielen Morden an Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen zu tu, so viel stand für Draco fest. Wortlos setzte er sich hin und begann ebenfalls seinen Tee zu trinken. Morgen um die selbe Zeit würde er im Hogwartsexpress zwischen Crabbe und Goyle sitzen und sich kräftig über Granger , diese Besserwisserin aufregen.  
  
Dadurch ergab sich noch eine Tatsache , die ihn äußerst beunruhigte. Er beleidigte Hermine Granger zwar täglich und tat als würde er sie wirklich hassen , aber in Wirklichkeit war es kein Hass mehr. Gut Anfangs verabscheute er sie wirklich zu tiefst, aber inzwischen hatte sich diese Abneigung in etwas anderes verwandelt, er wusste nicht was, aber es beunruhigte ihn wirklich.^  
  
„Was hast du heute so alles vor?", fragte ihn seine Mutter desinteressiert . Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich weiß es noch nicht so wirklich." „Du hast einfach kein Konzept für dein Leben", schüttelte sie den Kopf, „einfach kein Konzept."  
  
Was sollte das denn schon wieder heißen? Aber eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Dann hatte er eben kein Konzept, na und? Wozu auch , sein Leben war doch ohne hin schon verplant, warum sollte er den kleinen Teil der noch nicht bestimmt war nicht einfach genießen? Obwohl, von genießen konnte man nicht sprechen, das einzige was er tat, war dahinvegetieren und nachdenken.  
  
Nach dem Essen beschloss er einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Ländereien des Malfoy Anwesens zu machen. Er wollte nicht den ganzen Tag in seinem dunklen Zimmer versauern. Als er am Eingang zur Familiengruft vorbei kam, erinnerte er sich auf einmal wieder an das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter. Was das wohl für ein Triumph sein würde? „Ach am besten vergesse ich das ganze", redete er sich dann ein.  
  
An einer Londonereinkaufsstraße: Überall drängelten sich Leute durch, liefen mit Einkaufstaschen rum, lachten oder telefonierten mit ihren Handys , während sie hektisch versuchten durch den Strom der Menge zu gelangen. Keiner dieser Leute bemerkte einen jungen, blassen , Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen . Der Mann lächelte kurz grausam und mit einem Lächeln ,das seine Augen nicht erreichte , als er auf die Ahnungslose Menge starrte.  
  
Dann holte er einen schwarzen Kristall aus der Tasche , der sofort blutrot zu leuchten begann. Mit einem Mal wurde alles um ihn herum finster , Nebelgestalten tauchten auf. Die Menschen schrieen vor Angst aus Leibeskräften, als sie dies sahen. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten dunkle Kapuzengestalten auf.  
  
Plötzlich schwebt eines der Nebelgestalten auf eine junge Frau zu. Sie versucht zu fliehen , doch ihre Beine gehorchen ihr nicht. Sie hat zu viel Angst. Das Wesen kommt immer näher und näher. Sie schreit , doch keiner kommt um ihr zu helfen. Die Gestallt packt sie mit brennenden , schwarzen Händen um den Hals und beginnt sie zu würgen. Ihr Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt , ihre Augen tränen. Blut läuft an ihr herunter , doch es ist nicht von ihr. Es kommt von dem Wesen. Sie bekommt keine Luft mehr , spürt ihren Körper nicht mehr. Sie sieht nur noch Finsternis . Erst als auch ihr letztes Körperzucken endet, lässt das Wesen sie blutüberströmt und mit angstverzerrtem , toten Blick auf die Erde fallen. Und geht auf die nächste Person los...  
  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, presst Harry seine Hand auf die Stirn. Sein Kopf fühlt sich an als würde er gleich zerspringen . So stark hatte er noch nie geschmerzt. Erkonnte nichts sehen , seine Augen tränten zu sehr. „Was ist los mit die?", fragte Tante Petunia entsetzt , als sie auf ihren zitternden , auf den Boden gekauerten Neffen starrte. „Nein", presste er hervor , als der Schmerz in seinem Kopf etwas nachließ, „es ist alles in ... in ... Ordnung." Allmählich wurde es besser und er konnte wieder aufstehen. „Mir geht's gut", sagte er und stand zitternd auf, „ich , ich geh in mein Zimmer."  
  
Noch immer schockiert nickte sie.  
  
Oben knallte er die Tür zu und stützte sich schweratmend mit beiden Armen auf die Kommode. „Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte er sich zittrig. Diese ständigen Anfälle konnte nicht mehr normal sein und jedes Mal wurden sie stärker und hielten länger an. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Voldemord wurde stärker , vielleicht war er schon mächtiger als am Höhepunkt seiner Macht . Und dann konnte ihn nichts und niemand mehr stoppen. Sicher würde er erneut versuchen ihn umzubringen und diesmal ,und davon war Harry überzeugt, würde es Voldemord gelingen. Er spürte wie sich ein Klos in seinem Hals bildete. Der Junge spürte , dass dieses Jahr etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde. Aber er wusste nicht was und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.  
  
Er beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Als er die Treppenstufen hinunter stieg hörte er die verwirrte und verängstigte Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers aus dem Fernseher: „...bis jetzt wissen wir von über 50 Toten , die bei dieser schrecklichen unerklärlichen und unvorstellbar grausamen Katastrophe ums leben kamen. Von den Tätern fehlt jede Spur. Augenzeugen berichten von schwarzen Nebelgestalten , die auf währlose Passanten losgingen und sie kaltblütig erwürgten. Noch ist auch nicht klar woher die Blutlachen kommen, in denen die Opfer liegen, es wurde festgestellt, dass es nicht ihr eigenes ist..." Harry schreckte bei diesen Worten auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Dursleys entsetzt und verängstigt vor dem Fernseher saßen und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten. Harry sah auf dem Bildschirm. Der Anblick war grauenhaft. Überall lagen tote Muggel in Blutlachen. Auch der Sprecher sah vollkommen fertig und ängstlich drein. „Was heute geschehen ist", redete er weiter, „ist furchtbar und unerklärlich! Es ist noch grausamer als der Massenmord, der vor einigen Jahren durch Sirius Black hervorgerufen wurde. Wo sind wir denn noch sicher ..."  
  
Ab da hörte Harry nicht mehr zu. Es war einfach zu schrecklich. „Das waren diese Verrückten, diese Kranken! Leute wie du!", schrie Onkel Vernon. „Bestimmt hat der auch was damit zu tun!", mischte sich Dudley ein. Harry spürte wie eine gaballte Ladung Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Vergleich mich nicht mit denen!", brüllte er, „vergleich mich nie wieder mit Voldemord!" Obwohl sie nicht wirklich wussten, wer genau dieser Voldemord war, erzitterten Dudley und Onkel Vernon bei diesem Namen. Genau wie Tante Petunia. „Du meinst", flüsterte sie, „du meinst , er war das . ich meine das ist doch nicht möglich er ist doch..." „Er ist schon lange zurückgekehrt", antwortete Harry starr, „du kannst darauf wetten das er es war. Außer ihm ist niemand zu so etwas fähig."Er hielt kurz inne, „und bald wird er auch versuchen mich zu töten."  
  
Tante Petunia sah blasser aus als sonst. Auch Dudley und Onkel Vernon sahen aus als müssten sie sich gleich übergeben: „Du meinst er kommt hierher?", fragte Onkel Vernon zitternd, „so wie diese Demen, Dem... diese Viecher letztes Jahr, die Dudley angegriffen haben?" „Dementoren", sagte Harry ausdruckslos, „kann sein , aber ich glaube nicht dass sie er heute Nacht noch kommt. Morgen bin ich ja weg . Freut euch , vielleicht ist das die letzte Nacht , in der ihr mich am Hals habt."  
  
Damit lies er die verschreckten Dursleys allein zurück und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Die Lust auf einen Spaziergang war ihm eindeutig vergangen. Sollte er einen Brief an Ron oder Hermine schreiben ,oder an Ginny? Nein , was sollte das bringen . Sehr viel mehr als er dürften sie auch nicht wissen. Also wozu der Aufwand? Es war am besten sich hinzulegen und die Zeit zu verkürzen. Morgen würde er in Hogwarts sein .  
  
Im Anwesen der Malfoys: Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser Anschlag auf die Muggel war einfach widerwärtig. Soviel Grausamkeit war selbst für ihn zu viel und er musste es ja eigentlich gewohnt sein. Als er hinunter zum Abendessen ging , hörte er wie sich sein Vater mit seiner Mutter unterhielt. „Das war der größte Erfolg , den der dunkle Lord je hatte, Narzissa! Und es wird auf keinen Fall der letzte in diesem Ausmaß sein." „Und dabei habt ihr den Stein doch erst gestern gestohlen", meinte Narzissa angetan. Lucius lächelte mit einer Kälte, dass sich Draco die Nackenhaare aufstellten. „Ja", meinte Lucius und lachte grausam, „was in 48 Stunden nicht alles passieren kann! Und das ist erst der Anfang" 


	2. wieder in Hogwarts

2. In Hogwarts  
  
Endlich war es soweit ,der Tag der Abreise war gekommen und Onkel Vernon machte sich auf den Weg um Harry zum Bahnhof zu bringen.  
  
Bald würde Harry alle wiedersehen. Seine Ginny, Ron und Hermine. „Du hast doch hoffentlich vor die Weihnachts- und Osterferien in dieser Schule zu verbringen, oder?", fragte Onkel Vernon hoffnungsvoll. „Keine Sorge", meinte Harry, „ich habe definitiv vor die Ferien über in Hogwarts zu bleiben." „Ehm gut so", räusperte sich Onkel Vernon, „also wir sind da, deine Koffer wirst du ja wohl selbst tragen können. Wieder sehn." „Ja", murmelte Harry, „wieder sehn , vielleicht ..."  
  
Damit stieg er aus dem Auto , nahm seine Koffer und Hedwig und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gleis. Da stand er, der Hogwartsexpress. Als er seinen Blick über den Bahnhof schweifen lies um nach einigen , roten Schöpfen ausschau zu halten , wurde er plötzlich von hinten angefallen. Überrascht drehte er sich um, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, drückte ihm die Person vor ihm auch schon einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. „Ginny"; sagte er überrascht und nahm sie in den Arm. Hinter ihr stand Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Hey", meinte er nur. Dann fing Ginny auch schon an zu reden: „Oh ich hab dich so vermisst, warum mussten wir auch genau diese Ferien zu Charly fahren? Und...", sie hielt inne , „was ist los", fragte sie besorgt, „du wirkst so , ich weiß nicht , so bedrückt."  
  
„Es ist nichts", log Harry und küsste sie noch mal, „du hast mir nur so gefehlt. Das ist alles." Ginny hob die rechte Augenbraue, hielt es dann aber für besser nicht weiter nachzubohren. Auch Ron schien aufgefallen zu sein , dass irgendetwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Er warf ihn seinen altbekannten ‚Wir sprechen uns später' –Blick zu. Harry nickte und meinte dann : „ Am besten suchen wir uns jetzt schon mal ein Abteil. Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?" „Eh", meinte Ron , „keine Ahnung. Sie wird wahrscheinlich schon eingestiegen sein. Der Zug fährt immerhin gleich los. Ginny und Harry nickten, „dann nichts wie los", meinte Ginny.  
  
Aber auch im Innern des Zuges war keine Hermine. Allmählich machten sich die drei Sorgen. „Was ist wenn sie den Zug verpasst?", fragte Ginny. „Das wird sie schon nicht", meinte Ron , „du kennst doch Hermine. Und auch wenn sie den Zug verpassen würde, würde sie ihm solange hinterher sprinten , dass sie trotzdem pünktlich da ist." Genervt suchte Draco die Abteile nach Crabbe und Goyle ab, aber die beiden waren nirgendwo zu finden. Stattdessen fand er jemand anderen, den er nicht alleine erwartet hatte. „Uh Granger", sagte er höhnisch, „wo sind den Potti und Wiesel?" „Ach halt die Klappe , Malfoy. Ich würde keine so große Lippe riskieren , so ganz ohne deine Bodyguards bist du doch sogar gegen mich wehrlos", konterte sie. „Ach red keinen Scheiß , du kleines..."Doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er den Satz nicht fertig sagen. Er hatte sie schon so oft Schlammblut genannt, dass es sie eigentlich nicht mehr so hart treffen konnte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen. Wenn sie so vor ihm stand mit ihren langen kastanienbraunen , gewellten Haaren und den dunklen Augen , die ihn wütend anfunkelten, war er nicht fähig sie auch nur irgendwie zu verletzen. „Ach halt einfach den Rand", redete er weiter. Hermine sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Keine Beleidigungen heute?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Weißt du", meinte er cool, „du bist es einfach nicht wert , auch nur irgendein Wort an dich zu verschwenden." „Dafür waren das jetzt aber ziemlich viele Wörter." Draco setzte ein höhnisches Lächeln auf und lies sich dann auf einen der Sitze fallen. Eine kurze Zeit stand Hermine unschlüssig neben ihm, dann setzte sie sich , zu Dracos großer Verwunderung mit hochnäsigem Blick neben ihm und sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Keine Lust nach Potter und Wiesel zu suche?", fragte er hämisch. „Der Zug ist voll und ich habe sie schon vorhin gesucht... und nicht gefunden." „Vielleicht haben sie die Nase voll von dir", meinte er sachlich. Hermine warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Das gleiche gilt für dich anscheinend auch", meinte sie dann herablassend, „will sich keiner deiner Arschkriecher neben dich setzen? Oh , armer Junge." „Vielleicht will ich nicht neben diesen sogenannten Arschkriechern sitzen , schon mal daran gedacht", meinte er in seinem arrogantestem Tonfall, „es gibt an dieser Schule mehr als genug Leute , die nur so betteln würden neben mir zu sitzen, also führ dich nicht so auf Granger. Du bist nämlich nicht mehr als ein dreckiges kleines Schlammblut" Dieser Satz war Draco nur so rausgerutscht , er meinte es nicht wirklich so, doch Hermine schien dieser Satz , den sie nun schon so oft gehört hatte noch immer hart zu treffen.  
  
„Meine Güte Malfoy, hältst du dich wirklich für soviel besser , als alle anderen , nur weil du ‚reinblütig' bist? Oh wie toll, das sind die Weasleys auch und die verachtest du auch!", brüllte sie ihn an, „Du kannst einem wirklich Leid tun ! Denn im Gegensatz zu mir , einem dreckigem Schlammblut, hast du keine wahren Freunde. Das sind doch alles nur Arschkriecher und Feiglinge , die sich bei dir einschleimen , weil sie Angst vor dir haben! Angst vor einem arrogantem , einem arroganten Scheißkerl , der sich hinter seiner reichen Fassade und seinem Namen versteckt."  
  
Er lies es sich zwar nicht anmerken, doch diese Worte trafen Draco wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Denn sie brachte es auf den Punkt , ohne zu Übertreiben, im Gegenteil. „An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt lieber meinen vorlauten Mund halten", sagte er in einem leisen , drohendem Ton, „du willst doch nicht dass ich noch richtig wütend werde, oder? Das könnte nämlich sehr ungesund für dich werden." „Das könnte eher für dich ungesund werden, Malfoy!" Erstaunt sahen sich Hermine und Draco um.  
  
Hinter ihnen standen Harry , Ron und Ginny. „Da seit ihr ja", rief Hermine erleichtert. „Komm gehen wir in unser Abteil, dahinten. Lassen wir den feinen Herrn doch allein vor sich hin wettern!", meinte Ron mit einem hasserfüllten Blick auf Draco. „Ja verschwindet endlich", sagte Draco gelangweilt, „ ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr darüber denkt , aber ich schätze eure Gesellschaft nicht besonders." Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück und zog ihn zusammen mit Ginny und Hermine aus dem Abteil.  
  
„Warum hast du dich eigentlich neben diesen Vollidioten gesetzt?", fragte Ron Hermine , als sie in ihrem Abteil saßen. „Naja euch hab ich nicht gefunden und sonst war auch nichts mehr frei", antwortete sie angefressen. „Wo habt ihr eigentlich gesteckt?", fragte sie an die drei gerichtet. „Musste Onkel Vernon erst noch versichern, dass ich auch bestimmt nicht so schnell wieder komme", sagte Harry genervt. „Dad hat versucht uns mit einem normalen Auto herzufahren", meinte Ron schulterzuckend , „na ja er hat vier rote Ampeln und zwei Müllcontainer überfahren , hätte beinahe drei Unfälle verursacht und hat bei dem Versuch in eine Parklücke einzuparken ein anderes Auto gerammt." „Ach ja und er wurde von einem Polizeiauto verfolgt", fügte Ginny hinzu, „aber das hat er glaub ich in nem Graben abgehängt."  
  
Verdutzt über so viel Glück als Verstand starrten Harry und Hermine die beiden an. „Hat euer Vater eigentlich jemals einen Führerschein gemacht?", fragte Hermine schließlich. „Was für ein Ding", wollte Ginny wissen. „Ach", meinte Hermine lachend , „vergiss es."  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben und eine Frau mit Süßigkeiten und anderen Dingen stand in der Tür. „Möchtet ihr nicht etwas, meine Lieben", fragte die ältere Frau freundlich. „Einen Tagespropheten, bitte", sagte Hermine und reichte ihr ein Geldstück. „Hast du das mit dem Anschlag mitbekommen", fragte sie Harry. Er nickte. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Freunden von den Schmerzen in seiner Nabe erzählt, doch er wollte sie nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. „Es ist so schrecklich", meinte Ginny bedrückt, „diese armen Menschen. Steht noch etwas Neues im Tagespropheten darüber?" Hermine nickte und las die Titelseite laut vor: „Rätsel des Anschlags gelöst Zunächst konnte sich das Zaubereiministerium nicht erklären, wie es zu einem derartig grausamen und vor allem machtvollen Massenmord durch Zauberei kommen konnte wie letzten Montag. Nun ist das Ministerium der erschreckenden Wahrheit auf die Schliche gekommen. Einen Tag vor dem Anschlag wurde aus dem sonst so schwerbewachten Waffensicherheitsverlies die dunkle Hälfte des „Kristall der Gegenteile" gestohlen: Der Schattenstein. ‚Er muss' , so Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, ‚dem dunklen Lord in die Hände gefallen sein. So konnte er einen derartigen Anschlag ermöglichen. Natürlich weiß das Ministerium schon genau was zu tun ist um ähnliche Anschläge zu verhindern. Wir haben alles im Griff und werden dafür sorgen, dass die der erste und auch letzte Angriff solcher Ausmaße und Grausamkeit ist.'  
  
„Das bezweifle ich", meinte Harry nachdenklich. Wenn sie die Sache in Kontrolle hätten , wäre es nie so weit gekommen. „Was ist eigentlich dieser ‚Kristall der Gegenteile' ?", fragte Ginny bedrückt. Alle sahen fragend zu Hermine. „Ich weiß es ehrlichgesagt nicht genau", gab sie verlegen zu, „aber er muss ziemlich mächtig sein. Ich werde gleich in der Bibliothek nachsehen, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind." „Ich weiß nicht was mich mehr beunruhigt", meinte Ron , „die Tatsache, dass dieser Stein anscheinend ziemlich gefährlich ist, oder dass Hermine mal etwas nicht wusste. Sag mal bist du krank?" „Ron!", fauchte Hermine wütend , „darüber macht man keine Witze!" „Ist ja gut", meinte Ron nur.  
  
Draco , der noch immer allein in seinem Abteil saß , las ungläubig den Tagespropheten. „So ein Blödsinn", murmelte er wütend, „nichts haben sie unter Kontrolle." Sie mussten bald da sein. Am besten sollte er sich jetzt um ziehen. Mit einer Handbewegung lies er die Zeitung in seine Tasche gleiten und holte seinen Umhang hervor. Während er sich umzog musste er die ganze Zeit an diesen Bericht denken. Was hatte es mit diesem Stein auf sich? Draco musste unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren. Immerhin sollte er selbst auch bald zu den Anhängern des dunklen Lords gehören, auch wenn ihm das nicht sonderlich gefiel.  
  
Er würde in der Bibliothek nachsehen. Aber lieber Nachts. Tagsüber könnte er zu leicht dieser Granger über den Weg laufen. Wieder kam ihm der Streit von vorhin in den Sinn. Sie hatte so Recht. Warum musste dieses Mädchen mit allem was sie sagt genau ins Schwarze treffen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie immer alles wissen musste. Besserwisserin, dachte er wütend. Aber was ihm am meisten aufregte war , das dies nicht nur eine Feststellung ,sondern eine Tatsache war, die ihn selbst mehr als störte. Früher war es ihm egal ,ob ihn die Leute mochten oder nur aus Angst oder Selbstnutzen zu ihm hielten. Doch seit einiger Zeit wünschte er sich immer mehr richtige Freunde. Freunde mit denen er über alles reden konnte , die ihn verstanden. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er genau das nie haben. Er war ja selbst schuld. Immerhin legte er es förmlich darauf an seinen Ruf als Bösewicht zu wahren. Vielleicht tat er das auch nur , weil er sich schon damit abgefunden hatte , dass es seine Bestimmung war Todesser zu werden. Da durfte er keine Freunde haben, keinen schwachen Punkt. Er durfte einfach keine verletzliche Seite haben.  
  
Der Zug hielt an. Na toll, dachte Draco, dann mal los. Als er ausstieg wurde er sofort von einer Traube aufgeregter Erstklässler überrannt. „Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen?", schnauzte er die Kleinen an, die ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarrten. „Kinder", dachte er genervt, als er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Hey Draco, wo warst du denn?", begrüßte ihn Crabbe. „Wir haben dich die ganze Fahrt durch gesucht", fügte Goyle hinzu. „Seit ihr vielleicht mal auf die Idee gekommen in einem der Abteile nach mir zu suchen, oder dachtet ihr ich stehe einfach mal so blöd im Gang rum?" Crabbe und Goyle sahen ihn fragend an. „Ach vergesst es", redete Draco weiter, „gehen wir lieber rauf zum Schloss."  
  
Wie jedes Jahr war die große Halle prächtig und in allen vier Farben der Häuser geschmückt. Draco setzte sich zwischen Crabbe und Pency Parkinson. Von allen Seiten hörte er : „Hey Draco", „Na wie waren deine Ferien"... ‚Alles Geheuchel', dachte Draco genervt. Mit einem mal wurde es in der halle ruhig. Albus Dumbledore erhob sich . „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler..." Draco hörte weder bei der Rede noch bei der Verteilung der Erstklässler auf die Häuser zu. Beim Essen nahm er kaum etwas zu sich. Ihm ging einfach zu viel durch den Kopf . Als er seinen Blick gelangweilt durch den Saal schweifen lies ,blieb er an einem Mädchen mit kastanienbraunen Haaren , das sich gerade angeregt mit ihren Freunden unterhielt.  
  
Je länger er sie ansah , desto mehr viel ihm auf wie hübsch Hermine Granger eigentlich war. Wie er Weasley und Potter in diesem Moment beneidete. Gerne wäre er die Person mit der Hermine so fröhlich redete und lachte... Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. ‚Hör auf damit' , schallte er sich selbst, ‚das ist Granger, das Schlammblut. Aber sie ist so ..." „Und was hast du so in den Ferien gemacht?", holte ihn Pancy aus seinen Gedanken. „Geht dich das was an?", entgegnete er schlechtgelaunt. „War ja nur eine Höflichkeitsfrage", sagte Pancy eingeschnappt und begann ein Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini.  
  
Das alles hier langweilte Draco und er beschloss nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Als er vom Tisch aufstand fiel das keinem auf. Bis auf ein braunhaariges Mädchen, dass ihn instinktiv mit den Augen verfolgte. Als Draco sich noch einmal umsah , bevor er zur Tür hinaus ging trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
  
Verlegen sah Hermine auf den Boden , als sie bemerkte , dass er sie gesehen hatte. Oh wie dumm von ihr , dachte sie. Was würde er jetzt wohl denken , aber warum interessierte sie das eigentlich? Es war immerhin nur Malfoy, der Junge der sie seit der 1. Klasse fertig gemacht und ihr am liebsten den Tod gewünscht hätte.  
  
‚Warum beobachtet sei mich?', fragte sich Draco nachdenklich, ‚ach sicher reiner Zufall.' Damit ging er nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum , um zu warten bis alle anderen schliefen. Dann würde er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machen. „Man bin ich müde", gähnte Ron, „wollen wir nich allmählich in den Griffindorturm gehen?" „Gute Idee", meinte Ginny , „geht schon mal rauf. Ich würde gerne noch einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang machen."Bei ihrem letzten Satz zwinkerte sie Harry verstohlen zu. „Aber du hast doch fast nichts gegessen, was willst du denn da verdauen?", fragte Ron . Hermine grinste nur und zog ihn mit. „Komm einfach!"  
  
„Also dann", meinte Ginny und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht, „gehen wir an den See?" Harry lächelte , „Gerne."  
  
Da es noch zu kalt war um sich in die Wiese zu legen, setzten sie sich auf eine alte , graue Steinbank. Glücklich machte Ginny es sich in Harrys Armen gemütlich. „Man hab ich dich vermisst", flüsterte sie und sah ihm dabei tief in die wunderschönen , grünen Augen. „Und ich dich erst", flüsterte er genauso und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er spürte wie Ginny sich an klammerte , um noch näher bei ihm zu sein und den Kuss noch vertiefte. Harry bekam kaum noch Luft , doch es war ihm egal , dieser Moment war einfach zu schön um ihn zu unterbrechen. Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit beendeten die Beiden den Kuss.  
  
Wieder kuschelte sich Ginny fest an ihn. Beide sagten kein Wort. Sie genossen einfach nur ihre Nähe zueinander und sahen sich die Sterne an. Schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte Harry, dass Ginny friedlich in seinem Arm eingeschlafen war. Erlächelte und betrachtete seine Freundin genau. Die langen , gewellten roten Harre , ihre zarte Haut , die langen schwarzen Wimpern. Wie er dieses Mädchen liebte. Er hatte sie gar nicht verdient , doch sie liebte ihn trotzdem , das spürte er.  
  
Manchmal überlegte er sich, ob er nicht vielleicht zu egoistisch war. Voldemord war hinter ihm her, das wusste er genau. Und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er versuchen würde ihn umzubringen. Brachte er Ginny dadurch nicht in Gefahr? War es nicht zu gefährlich sie so nah an ihn ranzulassen. Würde Voldemord sie dann nicht auch umbringen ? Ihm wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihr wegen ihm etwas antun könnte , und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Vor allem wenn er daran denken musste wie Voldemord neuerdings vorging. Nebelgestalten, die ihre Opfer grausam ermordeten... Das war mehr als grausam und Harry war sich sicher, Voldemord hatte noch vielmehr an Grausamkeiten zu bieten. Doch die grausamste Art und Weise würde er ihm, Harry zu teil werden lassen, da war er sich sicher.  
  
Allmählich wurde es wirklich kalt und Harry spürte , wie ein eisiger Wind immer stärker durch seine Haare wehte. Vorsichtig hob er Ginny hoch und trug sie langsam ins Schloss und in den Griffindorturm hinauf.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte hermine erschrocken , als sie Harry mit Ginny auf dem Arm hereinkommen sah. „Pssst", flüsterte Harry, „sie ist nur eingeschlafen, keine Sorge." „Ach so",lächelte Hermine. Harry spürte , wie sich Ginny plötzlich zu bewegen begann und dann langsam die Augen öffnete. „Harry?", gähnte sie „was ist denn passiert? Es war doch soo schön."  
  
"Du bist eingeschlafen, meine Süße", meinte er gab ihr einen Kuss und lies sie wieder runter. „Oh tut mir Leid", sagte sie bedauernd. „Macht doch nichts", sagte Harry während er in ihren großen , grünen Augen versank und sie noch einmal küsste. „Am besten gehst du jetzt schlafen", sagte er noch. Ginny nickte. „Ich glaub du hast Recht ich bin echt total müde. Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht", sagte er und zog sie zu einem Gutenachtkuss zu sich heran, „und träum was Süßes." „Bestimmt", meinte sie und ging dann nach oben. Vorher warf sie ihm aber noch einen Handkuss zu.  
  
‚Man bin ich ein Glückspilz', dachte Harry als er ihr verträumt hinterher sah. „Man muss Liebe schön sein. Da wird man glatt eifersüchtig." Erschrocken drehte sich harry um, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Hermine ja noch da war. „Tja", meinte er und lies sich neben sie fallen, „aber kann es nicht sein dass sich da was zwischen dir und Ron anbahnt? Ich seh doch wie er dich ansieht."  
  
Hermine wurde ernst. „Wirklich? Ron? Ach Blödsinn." „Na wer weiß? Hättest du gedacht, dass ich irgendwann mit Ginny zusammenkommen würde?" „Ja, ich und der ganze Rest der Schule." „Na siehst du, bei euch ist das ähnlich." „Ach Schwachsinn, wer erzählt denn so was?" „Na wer weiß . Aber sag mal willst du nicht auch bald schlafen gehen?" Hermine gähnte „Ja eigentlich bin ich ja hundemüde, aber ich wollte doch noch wegen diesem „Stein der Gegensätze"nachsehen. Vorher hab ich einfach keine Zeit gehabt." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Und da willst du Nachts in die Bibliothek?" „Ach das hab ich doch schon öfter gemacht, ich bin mir sicher dass mich keiner erwischen wird." „Na wenn du meinst", sagte Harry und gähnte noch einmal aus vollem Halse, „stört dich doch nicht wenn ich jetzt ins Bett gehe ,oder soll ich mitgehen? Ich kann dir auch meinen Tarnumhang geben, wenn du willst." „Nein danke, geh ruhig schlafen", sagte Hermine , „und den Tarnumhang brauch ich glaub ich auch nicht, aber trotzdem danke." „Na dann. Gute Nacht."Damit stand Harry auf und ging in die Schlafsäle der Jungen.  
  
Es war inzwischen elf Uhr zehn. An der zeit für Hermine los zugehen. Vorsichtig lugte sie durch das Portraitloch . Niemand zu sehen. Also schlüpfte sie lautlos hindurch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Zu Hermines großer Erleichterung , war alles im Schloss ruhig und keine Spur von Filch , Misses Noris oder einem der Lehrer. Sie war froh wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Hier fühlte sie sich sicher, besonders nach den Ereignissen der letzten zwei Tage fühlte sie sich hier besonders geborgen. Den hier , und soviel stand fest , konnte ihr niemand etwas anhaben.  
  
Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen schlich sie in die dunkle Bibliothek. „Lumos", flüsterte sie ,als sie durch die Regale schlich. Augenblicklich bildete sich ein kleines Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Wo sollte sie denn anfangen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie etwas über diesen „Kristall der Gegensätze"finden würde. Am ehesten noch unter „geheime/ mystische/seltene/magische Steine". Gerade wollte sie nach einem Buch aus diesem Regal greifen , da hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme , die sie stark zusammen zucken lies. „Soso Granger, was suchst du denn so spät noch in der Bibliothek?" Sie sah erschrocken in Malfoys Gesicht, das er zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen hatte. Nach einer Schrecksekunde fing sie sich aber wieder. „Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen", konterte sie, „wenn du vorhast zu irgendeinem Lehrer zu gehen und mich zu verraten werde ich das selbe mit dir machen." „Aber ausnahmsweise habe ich das gar nicht vor", meinte er, „das du auch immer nur das Schlechteste von mir denken musst. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, du suchst nach dem wegen dem du hier bist und ich werde nach dem suchen wegen dem ich hier bin und wir lassen uns beide einfach in Ruhe." Hermine musterte ihn noch einige Sekunden , entschied dann aber dass dies wahrscheinlich wirklich das Vernünftigste sein würde. „Na gut", meinte sie schließlich, „aber ohne miese Tricks."  
  
„Einverstanden."  
  
Noch immer etwas misstrauisch drehte sie sich um und suchte erneut nach einem brauchbarem Buch. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte sie jedoch, dass Draco noch immer hinter ihr stand. Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was soll das?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Was soll was?", entgegnete er anscheinend genervt. „Wieso beobachtest du mich?", fragte sie und sah ihn finster ins Gesicht. „Ich beobachte dich", höhnte Draco, „jetzt leidest du auch noch an Größenwahn. Ich suche nach einem bestimmten Buch und das muss sich leider hier befinden." Hermine warf ihm noch einen wütenden Blick zu und begann auf der rechten Seite des Regals zu suchen, während Draco auf die linke Seite ging und ebenfalls nach etwas Ausschau zu halten schien.  
  
Nervös arbeitete sich Hermine durch die Buchtitel: Heilsteine und ihre Anwendung ; Die Macht der Planetensteine ; Rosenquarze ; Die Bedeutung des Onyx ... Doch nichts hörte sich wirklich nach etwas Brauchbarem an. Auf einmal fiel ihr Blick auf den Umschlag eines besonders verstaubten , grünen Buches: Die mächtigsten Steine und Kristalle. Das war es! Erleichtert griff sie nach dem Buch . Doch anstatt des zerfetzten Buches berührte sie eine kalte menschliche Hand. Draco Malfoy hatte nach eben dem selben Buch gegriffen und starrte sie nun aus seinen großen ,verwunderten eisblauen Augen anscheinend verwundert über diese Berührung an. Und genau das war er auch. Verwundert über die warme , zarte Hand die nun auf der seinen lag und was ihn noch mehr wunderte: es gefiel ihm. Er blickte ihr in das ebenso erschrockene Gesicht, dessen Wangen sich allmählich rosa färbten.  
  
Verlegen zog Hermine ihre Hand zurück. „Tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie und senkte ihren Blick. „Kein... Problem", sagte Draco genauso leise. Misstrauisch über diese untypische Art von ihm, hob Hermine wieder ihren Kopf und sah wieder direkt in diese wunderschönen eisblauen Augen, die nun genau vor ihr waren da Draco sich aus irgendeinem Grund gebückt hatte. Sie wäre am liebsten in diesem Meer aus Eis versunken. Und Draco ging es nicht anders. Ohne zu wissen ,was er da genau tat kam er mit seinem Gesicht immer näher an ihres heran. Hermines Verstand sagte ihr , sie solle sich zurückziehen , doch ihr Verstand hatte keine Kontrolle über ihren Körper, der wie vereist so blieb wie er war. Er kam immer näher und näher. Bis sie seine kalten, weichen Lippen auf ihren spürte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl ihn so nah bei sich zu haben und das erschreckte sie. Trotzdem erwiederte sie den Kuss wenn auch zaghaft , aber sie tat es. Genau diese Tatsache wunderte Draco. Er wollte aufhören, doch irgendetwas in seinem Innern hielt ihn davon ab. Es tat einfach zu gut ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Er spürte ihren Atem und er fühlte ihren Herzschlag, der immer schneller wurde. Genau wie sein eigener. Ihr Körper begann in seinen Armen leicht zu zittern und weil sie wegzusacken drohte hielt er sie noch fester. ‚Hör auf' , hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, ‚das ist falsch , u darfst dich auf keinen Fall verlieben... am allerwenigsten in ein Schlammblut' Er verfluchte diese Stimme innerlich , doch sein Verstand nahm zunehmend wieder überhand. Wiederwillig wand er sich aus dem Kuss und drehte sich weg, um der Versuchung zu entgehen , sie gleich noch einmal zu küssen.  
  
Auch Hermine überkam wieder die Vernunft. Oh Gott was hatte sie da eben getan? Sie hatte Draco Malfoy geküsst, ihren Erdfeind , den Jungen, der sie Jahre lang gedemütigt hatte. Und was das Schlimmste war. Es hatte ihr gefallen. Sie hatte es genossen. „Am besten vergessen wir diese Sache", unterbrach Draco die Stille und richtete sich auf. Hermine nickte , dann fiel ihr das Buch wieder ein. Sie hob es langsam aus dem Regal. „Was wolltest du damit?", fragte sie ihn ohne ihn anzusehen. „Na was glaubst du , was ich gesucht habe", antwortete er und half ihr auf. „Den Kristall der Gegensätze", murmelte Hermine gedankenversunken. Draco nickte. „Du weißt nicht was es mit ihm auf sich hat?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Nein", sagte Draco . „Aber, aber du musst es doch wissen", begann sie ohne genau darüber nachzudenken was sie da sagte, dein Vater ist doch und ... und du wirst sicher auch ein..."  
  
"Ein Todesser", beendete Draco den Satz mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die Hermine erschaudern lies. „Du meinst das ist meine Bestimmung, wie alle anderen auch", stellte Draco fest ohne sie anzusehen, „und du denkst dass ich das gerne tue? Ja wahrscheinlich werde ich irgendwann Todesser, aber , ich weiß das passt nicht in das Bild des Bösewichts das ihr alle von mir habt, das ist nicht meine Entscheidung." „Natürlich ist es das", wandte Hermine ein, „niemand kann dich dazu zwingen." „Oh doch, das können sogar sehr viele und ich habe keine große Lust jetzt mit dir darüber zu diskutieren", sagte er in einem scharfen Tonfall und wechselte das Thema, „wir wollen beide etwas über diesen Kristall erfahren, dann sollten wir jetzt vielleicht das Buch aufschlagen."  
  
Wortlos klappte Hermine das schwere Buch nach und suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurden sie fündig. „Der Kristall der Gegensätze", las sie laut vor, „er ist so alt wie die Welt und es ist unbekannt aus welchem Material er stammt. Er besteht aus zwei Hälften , einer weißen und einer schwarzen. Die weiße Hälfte , auch Lichthälfte (Lichtkristall) genannt kann nur von dem auserwählten weißen Magier genutzt werden und verleiht ihm ungeahnte Macht , mit Hilfe von Liebe, Aufopferung , Loyalität und Güte. Die schwarze Hälfte hingegen ist die Schattenhälfte (Schattenkristall). Sie kann so nur von dem auserwählten schwarzen Magier genutzt werden. Sie verleiht ihm genau wie bei der Lichthälfte überragende Macht. Allerdings mit Hilfe von Hass , Boshaftigkeit, Loyalität und Grausamkeit. In jeder Generation gibt es für jede Hälfte jeweils einen Auserwählten, der gegen den anderen kämpfen wird. Kommen beide Hälften zusammen , vereinen sie sich und bilden den Kristall der Gegensätze, der eine größere Macht hat als alles andere. Derjenige der ihn besitzt ist unbesiegbar und hat die Macht in einer Sekunde das ganze Universum auszulöschen. Der Kristall im ganzen kann allerdings nur von einem der Auserwählten berührt und angewendet werden. Und zwar von demjenigen , in dem die Eigenschaften seiner Seite am meisten vereint sind. Aus diesem Grund wurde der Kristall geteilt und an verschiedenen , geheimen Orten untergebracht."  
  
Hermine stoppte. „Interessant", meinte Draco und sah in Hermines besorgte Miene. „Interessant?", fragte sie entsetzt , „das ist nicht interessant , das ist schrecklich! Das bedeutet du-weißt-schon-wer kann einfach so weiter machen und niemand kann etwas dagegen tun! Und irgendwann wird er auch an die zweite Hälfte kommen und sie benützen, da bin ich mir sicher!" Hermine war so außer sich , dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte , wie laut sie geschrieen hatte. „Ist da wer?", hörte sie Filchs Stimme aus dem Ende des Ganges rufen. Draco warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, packte sie dann und zerrte sie zu einem leeren Schrank in der Bibliothek. Er deutete ihr hineinzuklettern , was sie nur widerwillig tat. Kurz darauf kam er hinterher und schloss die Schranktür. „Was soll ...?", wollte Hermine protestieren, doch da hielt ihr Draco schon die Hand vor den Mund. „Willst du unbedingt von Filch entdeckt werden?", flüsterte er.  
  
Sie hörten wie sich die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete. „Ich weiß dass ihr hier irgendwo seid", murmelte Filch vor sich hin, „muss euch nur noch finden!" Hermine und Draco saßen stocksteif und mucksmäuschenstill da . draco noch immer mit der Hand auf Hermines Mund, die deshalb kaum Luft bekam. Aber sie beschwerte sich nicht. Halbwegs ersticken war noch immer besser als von Filch entdeckt und bestraft zu werden, dachte sie missmutig, während sie Draco beobachtete wie er durch einen Spalt nach draußen lugte. Plötzlich schreckte er zurück. Und auch Hermine konnte erkennen warum. Filch kam bedrohlich nah auf den Schrank zu . Wenn er die Türe öffnete würde er sie haben. Was wohl Harry , Ron und die anderen sagen würden, wenn sie erfuhren , dass sie zusammen mit Malfoy nachts in einem engen Schrank von Filch überrascht wurde... Und was sie sagen würden , wenn sie von diesem Kuss wüssten... Verstohlen suchte Hermine Dracos Gesicht. Seine Haut war blass und makellos, ohne die geringsten Anzeichen von so etwas wie einem Pickel oder so. Als sie ihn so betrachtete fiel ihr nicht auf, das auch Draco inzwischen bemerkt hatte , dass sie ihn anstarrte.  
  
‚Was sie wohl denkt?", fragte er sich. Was würde dieser Kuss wohl für Auswirkungen auf sie haben. Ob sie ihn genau so genossen hatte wie er? Würde sie ihn leicht vergessen können. Plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem. Zu seinem großen Entsetzen sah er wie Filch gerade nach dem Schrankknauf griff. Er war nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt, jetzt berührte er ihn schon. Draco war sich sicher , in weniger als einer Sekunde würde er in Filchs hämisch grinsendes Gesicht starren , wenn er die Beiden entdeckt hatte. Er sah wie Hermine vor Schreck die Augen zu kniff. Er selbst hielt den Atem an ... „Schüler aus dem Bett! Schüler aus dem Bett!", ertönte auf einmal laut Peeves Stimme aus einem entfernten Gang. Sofort lies Filch von der Tür ab , drehte sich um und rasste wie ein wahnsinniger aus der Bibliothek den Schreien nach, Ms Noris knapp hinter ihm.  
  
Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Das war knapp", flüsterte Hermine. „Ja", sagte er , „und jetzt raus hier, so schnell wie möglich. Vielleicht kommt er am Ende noch zurück." Hermine nickte. Beide rannten so schnell es ging durch die Dunkelheit. Als sie an der Treppe ankamen, an der sich ihre Wege trennten weil Hermine rauf zum Griffindorturm musste, hielten sie noch einmal inne. „Gute Nacht", sagte Hermine und wollte gerade rauf gehen. „Granger", hielt sie Draco auf, „ich weiß nicht was vorhin mit mir los war, aber am besten vergisst du den , den Kuss. Ich glaube das wäre am Vernünftigsten und rede auch mit niemanden darüber. Das würde dir nur unnötige Diskussionen einhandeln." Hermine nickte , blieb jedoch noch einen Augenblick stehen und sah ihn prüfend in die traurig wirkenden Augen. Noch nie hatte sie Draco Gefühle zeigen sehen. „Gute Nacht", sagte sie noch einmal. „Gute Nacht", antwortete er, dann drehte sie sich um und ging ohne sich umzuschauen hinauf in den Griffindorturm .  
  
Draco sah ihr noch kurz hinterher. Was hatte er nur getan? Wie konnte er sich nur so von seinen Gefühlen übermannen lassen? Warum hatte er sie geküsst? Das hätte er nie tun dürfen. Aber als sie so vor ihm kniete, ihre sanfte Hand auf seiner Hand, die Wangen vor Verlegenheit rot und ihn mit diesen wunderschönen dunklen Augen ansah, konnte er einfach nicht anders. ‚Vergiss es', schallte er sich selbst, ‚du kannst es dir nicht leisten dich zu verlieben, am allerwenigsten in eine Muggelgeborene.' Damit ging er geknickt in den Slytherinkärker . In dieser Nacht fand er kaum Schlaf, sobald er seine Augen schloss, sah er Hermines Gesicht vor sich. So sehr er sich auch dagegen zu wehren versuchte, er hatte sich in dieser Nacht in Hermine Granger verliebt... 


	3. Ein gutgehütetes Geheimnis

3. Ein gutgehütetes Geheimnis ?  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Hermine sehr unruhig. Was war in der Bibliothek nur geschehen? Wie hatte sie sich nur von Malfoy küssen lassen können? Und warum hatte er das überhaupt gemacht? War es nur wieder eines seiner kleinen Spielchen oder war dieser Kuss ehrlich gewesen? Und warum hatte er sich über diesen Kristall informieren wollen? Diese und ähnliche Fragen quälten sie die ganze Nacht hindurch.  
  
„Aufstehen, du willst doch nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen?" Erschrocken riss Hermine die Augen auf und sah direkt in das lachende Gesicht von Pavati Patil. „Du siehst ja schlimm aus", meinte Pavarti noch, „hast du gar nicht geschlafen oder warum hast du solche Augenringe." „Erstens danke für das Kompliment", Hermine sah sie gespielt böse an, „und zweitens ; natürlich habe ich geschlafen, nur eben irgendwie nicht so viel." Pavarti zuckte nur noch mit den Schultern und ging dann in den Speisesaal. Verschlafen betrachtete sich Hermine im Spiegel. Ihr Anblick war wirklich mehr als jämmerlich. Sie war blass und hatte riesige , schwarze Augenringe.  
  
Schnell zog sie sich an und ging ebenfalls hinunter zum Früstück. Ron , Harry und Ginny saßen schon da. „Morgen Herm", gähnte Ron , während Harry und Ginny ,die miteinander abgelenkt waren, nichts sagten. „Und", flüsterte Ron jetzt, „was hast du rausgefunden?" Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an. „Na über den Stein", half er ihr auf die Sprünge, „du musst ja die ganze Nacht gebüffelt haben, scheinst ja nicht viel geschlafen zu haben!"  
  
Hermine sah ihn verärgert an. Wenn sogar Ron das aufgefallen war, dann musste sie wirklich aussehen wie ein Zombie. „Ja das habe ich", sagte sie etwas verstimmt, „war nicht so leicht zu finden." „Und?", wollte Ron wissen, der allmählich neugierig wurde. „Ach das erklär ich euch später." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und begann dann sich ein Brötchen nach dem anderen auf den Teller zu legen und zu verzerren. Auf einmal stoppte er. „Sag mal", meinte er , „is dir eigentlich aufgefallen , dass Malfoy die ganze Zeit herstarrt? Ich hoffe er plant nicht schon wieder eine seiner Gemeinheiten." „Was", fragte Hermine ungläubig und starrte an den Slytherintisch. Tatsächlich. Draco Malfoy starrte sie genau an.  
  
Als er jedoch bemerkte , dass er entdeckt wurde tat er als wäre es Zufall und begann ein Gespräch mit Goyle. Doch in Wirklichkeit war er mit seinen Gedanken bei Hermine.  
  
„Hier", sagte Hermine und gab Harry einen kleinen zettel, „das hab ich über diesen Kristall rausgefunden." Da sie in der Nacht zuvor ohnehin nicht schlafen konnte, hielt sie es für das Beste sich abzulenken und schrieb alle Informationen , die sie über den Kristall herausgefunden hatte auf. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Harry den Zettel. Das sah gar nicht gut aus! Aber nun musste er sich auf den Unterricht vorbereiten.  
  
Zusammen mit Hermine und Ron machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Das Schuljahr begann ja schon mal gut. Erste Stunde Zaubertränke mit Snape und den Slytherings. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum die Slytherins und die Griffindors Jahr für Jahr wieder zusammen Zaubertränke hatten. Es war immerhin kein Geheimnis dass sich diese beiden Häuser zutiefst verabscheuten. Doch was Harry am meisten störte , war die Tatsache Draco Malfoys Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Das hämische Grinsen, wenn er ihn und seine Freunde runter machte. Die arrogante Art , die er besaß wenn er von seinen sogenannten Freunden umgeben war und sich mit ihnen über „Schlammblüter"lustig machte. All das und noch vieles mehr war der Grund , warum er Draco Malfoy , dessen Vater ein hochrangiger Todesser war hasste.  
  
Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten , saß Snape schon auf seinem Stuhl und starrte sie schlechtgelaunt an. „Am Besten sagst du die nächsten 45 Minuten nichts solange du nicht gefragt wirst", flüsterte Hermine Harry zu , die Snapes Blick aufgefangen hatte. Harry nickte nur und lies sich dann wortlos zwischen Hermine und Ron auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
Snape stand auf. „Nachdem nun auch letzten Nachzügler eingetroffen sind", begann er und warf Harry , Ron und Hermine garstige Blicke zu, „können wir ja mit dem Unterricht beginnen... Ach ja", er sah abwechselnd zu Harry und Draco, „Potter und Malfoy, Sie sollen sich bei Professor Dumbledore melden, sofort!" Harry und Draco warfen sich angewiderte, aber auch fragende Blicke zu. Was wollte Dumbledore von ihnen? Noch hatten sie nicht gegen die geringste Regel verstoßen . Wollte er vielleicht schon mal vorsorgen, dass sie sich nicht duellierten ? Nein , das war auch mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Es musste etwas anderes sein, aber was?  
  
Fast gleichzeitig standen Draco und Harry , die sich noch immer hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfen auf und gingen zur Tür hinaus. Als sie die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hinaufstiegen, sahen sich die beiden weder an noch sprachen sie miteinander. Das war auch gut so, sonst hätten sie sich ohnehin nur wieder beschimpft.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit standen sie vor dem großen, steinernen Adler , der die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro verbarg. Normalerweise benötigte man ein Passwort , damit der Weg freigegeben wurde, doch diesmal geschah dies von ganz allein.  
  
„Da seit ihr ja", begrüßte Dumbledor die beiden freundlich aber ohne ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Zu Harrys großer Überraschung saß neben Dumbledore eine altbekannte Person. Es war Remus Lupin. Er betrachtete die beiden Jungen , die ihm nun fragende Blicke zuwarfen genau. Es war offensichtlich , dass es sich um eine Ernste Sache handeln musste. „Nun ihr kennt bestimmt noch Remus Lupin", sagte Dumbledore , „er hat euch etwas sehr wichtiges und ernstes zu erzählen und ich möchte , dass ihr ihn nicht unterbrecht und ihm bis zum Ende zuhört. Auch wenn euch die Dinge die ihr hören werdet nicht besonders gefallen werden, im Gegenteil. Bitte Remus, bring es ihnen beiden schonend bei. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Damit verlies er besorgt das Zimmer und überlies so Lupin das Wort.  
  
„Ich versuche es", meinte Lupin und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nur sehr ungern über dieses Thema sprach. Er deutete auf zwei , große blaue Sessel vor ihm. „Setzt euch lieber, das könnte etwas länger dauern." „Ihr wundert euch bestimmt, was ich euch zu sagen haben könnte, was Professor Dumbledor nicht viel besser könnte. Das liegt daran, dass die Person , um die es vorerst geht , mir diese Geschichte , diese schreckliche Erfahrung im Vertrauen gesagt hat. Professor Dumbledore weiß natürlich auch um was es geht, hielt es aber für besser , wenn ich es euch persönlich erzähle."Harry und Draco sahen ihn nur interessiert an.  
  
„Ihr habt bestimmt von dem Anschlag , der vor einigen Tagen ausgeübt wurde und den verantwortlichen Stein gehört." Die Jungen nickten. „Nun und ihr wisst auch bestimmt , was es mit dem Stein auf sich hat." Sie nickten wieder. „Es ist kein Geheimnis mehr, dass der Auserwählte des Schattenkristalls niemand anderes ist als der Dunkle Lord. Nun stellt sich also die Frage wer der Auserwählte des Lichtkristalls ist. Was ich euch jetzt erzähle wird vorerst ein Schock sein, für jeden von euch." Er sah die Beiden prüfend an.  
  
„Und eigentlich wollte ich es euch auch nicht sagen, zumindest noch nicht, aber die momentane Lage zwingt mich förmlich dazu euch einzuweihen...", er pausierte und holte noch einmal tief Luft , um dann etgültig anzufangen. „Wie ihr wisst waren eure Eltern zusammen auf dieser Schule. Und sie haben sich gehasst, wie ihr euch sicher schon denken konntet. Eine besondere , sagen wir Abneigung, hatte dein Vater , Draco, gegen Lili Evans , deine Mutter. Der Grund dafür liegt auf der hand , sie war eben eine Muggelgeborene. Als die beiden älter wurden, verliebte sich Lucius allerdings in Lili. Zumindest schien es so, obwohl ich nicht glaube dass es Liebe war, ich denke es war eher ein Verlangen nach ihr. Immerhin war sie ein sehr hübsches Mädchen. Doch sie konnte nicht über die jahrelangen Beleidigungen und Demütigungen, die er ihr angetan hatte hinweg sehen und entschied sich für James Potter, den sie schließlich auch heiratete. Und obwohl Lucius inzwischen mit Narzissa verheiratet war, konnte er nicht akzeptieren einen Korb bekommen zu haben. Dann bei einer Art Klassentreffen vor etwa 16 Jahren geschah es. Lucius passte sie ab , als sie auf dem Weg zur Toilette war und...",, er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch, es war offensichtlich dass es ihm schwer viel darüber zu reden. Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz und redete langsam weiter: „er passte sie wie gesagt ab und... und vergewaltigte sie."  
  
„ER HAT WAS?!", brüllte Harry , der außer sich von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen war. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Und warum war das bis heute nie rausgekommen? Wie konnte es dieser Mistkerl Malfoy nur wagen seiner Mutter etwas so grausames anzutun. Wütend starrte er zu Draco. Auch der sah ihn entsetzt an , hielt sich aber zurück. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sein Vater kein Engel war und seiner Mutter auch nicht treu war, aber dass er jemanden vergewaltigt hatte, noch dazu Lili Potter , hätte er nie gedacht. Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen.  
  
„Wie können Sie es wagen meinem Vater so etwas widerliches zu unterstellen?", fragte er in einem bedrohlichen Ton, „das kann auf keinen Fall stimmen. „Leider doch", sagte Lupin trocken, „und das war noch nicht alles. Harry ich verstehe du außer dir bist aber ich bitte dich setz dich hin und hör dir den Rest an. Der ist zwar nicht weniger schockierend , aber äußerst wichtig."  
  
Stumm setzte sich Harry wieder hin und sah Lupin fragend an. „Das blieb nicht ohne Folgen", fuhr er tonlos fort, „Lili wurde schwanger." Harry starrte ihn jetzt noch entsetzter an und auch Draco konnte seine Bestürztheit nicht mehr verbergen. „Da sie James nichts von dem Vorfall erzählen wollte, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen , erzählte sie ihm sie sei von ihm schwanger. Er freute sich natürlich riesig darüber Vater zu werden... Als Lucius allerdings davon erfuhr , war er schon davon überzeugt, dass das Kind von ihm war und führte zusätzlich noch einen Schwangerschaftstestzauber aus. Dieser bestätigte sich. Da sich herausstellte , dass Narzissa unfruchtbar war und er nun keinen Erben bekommen konnte, kam ihm das mehr als gelegen. Er entführte Lili und unterzog sie einem grausamen und schmerzhaften schwarzen Ritual."  
  
Wieder pausierte er und sah in Harrys entsetztes und Dracos versteinerte Gesicht. „Eines der schmerzhaftesten überhaupt", fuhr er gefasst fort, „Er verursacht das Gefühl von tausenden von Messerstichen am ganzen Körper und das für Stunden. Es bewirkte dass das ungeborene Baby in Lilis Bauch , auf Narcissa, die ja eigentlich keine Kinder bekommen konnte überging. Damit es, zumindest offiziell ein echter, ehrenhafter Malfoy sein würde."Wieder machte er eine Pause. Harry und Draco sahen sich eisig an. Sie wussten was das zu bedeuten hatte, so furchtbar es auch war , es konnte nur eine Bedeutung haben... „Da Lili James ja von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte , musste Lili noch einmal schwanger werden, diesmal allerdings von James. Also wandte Lucius einen Fruchtbarkeitszauber an , der dafür sorgen sollte, dass Lili in der nächsten gemeinsamen Nacht mit James , schwanger werden würde. Und das funktionierte auch. Beide Frauen trugen ihre Söhne aus..."  
  
„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Harry fassungslos, „das kann doch nicht wahr sein." Nun meldete sich auch Draco zu wort , der bis jetzt nur mit steinerner Miene dagesessen und zugehört hatte. „Das bedeutet also", sagte er tonlos, „das bedeutet also, dass wir...",er sah zu Harry, „dass wir eigentlich Brüder sind." Lupin nickte. „Warum hat sie sich das gefallen lassen?", schrie Harry wütend, „warum hat sie den Scheißkerl nicht angezeigt?" „Das hab ich sie auch gefragt und sie meinte, dass es nichts bringen würde, sie wollte sich nicht noch einmal unnötig damit quälen. Ich bin die einzige Person, der sie es erzählt hat und ich musste ihr versprechen, dass ich es niemandem weitererzähle."  
  
„Das hast du aber verdammt nochmal!", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort, der nicht fassen konnte, wie er so ein Versprechen nur brechen konnte.  
  
„Ja das habe ich", fuhr Lupin fort, „aber aus einem ganz bestimmten , wichtigen Grund. Einem Grund der euch beide betrifft." Harry lies sich niedergeschlagen und mit bösen Vorahnungen auf das was jetzt kommen würde zurück in den Sessel fallen. „Schön", redete Lupin weiter, „dann kommen wir zu dem eigentlichem Grund wegen dem ihr hierhergerufen wurdet. Tom Riddle, der Vater des dunklen Lords , war bekannter weise ein Muggel und dieser Muggel hatte einen Halbbruder, von dem kaum einer etwas wusste. Sein Name war Jonathan Evans..." „Nein", flüsterte Harry schwach , „erzähl mir jetzt bitte nicht , dass Volde.. ich mein du-weißt-schon-wer der Cousin meiner Mutter war. Nicht auch noch das." „Leider", fuhr Lupin niedergeschlagen fort, „leider würde ich lügen , wenn ich das Gegenteil behaupten würde."  
  
Er sah zu wie Harry fassungslos , die Hände vors Gesicht hielt und fuhr fort. „Und es kommt noch etwas... Lili wäre die Auserwählte des Lichtkristalls gewesen. Also die einzige, die ihn hätte stoppen können. Du-weißt-schon-wer fand heraus dass er noch einen Onkel hatte und er fand auch heraus, dass dessen Tochter die Auserwählte der Lichtseite war. Darum tötete er sie... und darum versuchte er auch dich umzubringen, obwohl du noch ein Baby warst, von Draco wusste er ja nichts, sonst hätte er auch ihn versucht zu töten. Ihm war klar, dass du Harry der rechtmäßige Erbe der Auserwählten sein würdest... , genau wie du , Draco."  
  
Draco sah ihn ungläubig ins Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist unmöglich", sagte er, „diese ganze Geschichte hört sich für mich an wie ein schlechtes Märchen." „Wenn es dich so nicht überzeugt , wiederhole ich die ganze Geschichte gern noch einmal unter dem Einfluss von Veritasserum", sagte er ruhig. „Also sind Malfoy und ich die Auserwählten des Lichtsteins oder wie das Ding heißt", unterbrach Harry die beiden. „Ja , das seit ihr. Ihr seit die Einzigen, die sich Voldemord in den Weg stellen können." Erschrocken drehten sich Harry , Draco und Lupin um. In der Tür stand Albus Dumbledore. „Ich dachte mir ich könnte mal wieder vorbeisehen", meinte er mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. „Wie ich sehe hat euch Remus inzwischen aufgeklärt", stellte er ruhig fest und sah in die fassungslosen Gesichter der Jungen. „Professor , ist das wirklich wahr? Ist das..", er sah Draco ungläubig an, „...ist das wirklich mein, ... mein Bruder." „Ja Harry, das ist die Wahrheit", sagte er , „ihr beiden seit Brüder."  
  
„Ich weiß, die Frage , die ich euch jetzt stellen muss, kommt in Hinsicht auf die Verwirrtheit, die ihr bestimmt empfindet sehr plötzlich, aber ich muss sie in Anbetracht der Lage und der wenigen Zeit, die wir haben, denn es kommt auf jede Minute an, trotzdem stellen... Ihr wisst nun , dass ihr die beiden Auserwählten seit und es eigentlich eure Bestimmung ist euch Voldemord in den Weg zu stellen. Seit ihr auch bereit dafür diese verantwortungsvolle und gefährliche Aufgabe zu übernehmen? Ich weiß welche Last das darstellen wird und ich würde das unter normalen Umständen nie von euch verlangen, aber leider sind das keine Normalen , sondern extreme Ausnahmezustände , die vielen Leuten das Leben kosten werden." „Soll das ein Witz sein?", rutschte es Harry heraus, „wie können Sie erwarten, dass Draco Malfoy auch nur einen Finger krumm machen würde um auch nur einem Muggel zu retten? Sein Vater ist einer von Voldemords treusten Todessern. Und es würde mich überhaupt nicht wundern, wenn er seinem Vater nacheifern würde!" „Ach ja?", fuhr ihn Draco mit einem bedrohlichem Unterton an, „und woher willst du wissen, dass mein Vater ein Todesser ist?" „Also ich bitte dich, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" „Muss ich darauf antworten?.." „Schluss jetzt!", schaltete sich Lupin ein. „Wozu", fragte Harry wütend, „ es ist doch völlig klar , dass er nach seinem Vater kommt!" „Oder nach seiner Mutter,"Dumbledore sah ihn durchdringend an, „ich kann euch leider nicht viel Bedenkzeit geben. Ihr müsst euch innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden entscheiden. Ich erwarte euch morgen , in der erste Stunde in meinem Büro. Harry du kannst gehen , Draco, du bleibst bitte noch hier."  
  
„Auf wiedersehen, Professor", verabschiedete sich Harry und ging nachdenklich zurück in den Unterricht. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?", fragte Draco mit finsterer Miene. „Ich weiß dass diese Situation nicht leicht für dich ist. Immerhin hast du heute erfahren , für welch grausame Tat dein Vater verantwortlich ist und wer deine richtige Mutter ist... Ich weiß auch , dass dein Vater nicht gerade begeistert davon wäre , wenn du dich für deine Bestimmung entscheidest. Ich bitte dich aber trotzdem dir diese Entscheidung nicht duch die Pläne deines Vaters abnehmen lässt." „Das werde ich nicht", sagte er , „aber warum reden sie mit mir und nicht mit Potter. Er hat immerhin erfahren , dass er mit dem dunklen Lord verwandt ist... Ach ja und mit mir, das muss ein besonderer Schock für ihn gewesen sein!" „Es tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen, aber Harry ist derartige Katastrophen inzwischen gewöhnt, natürlich nicht von solchem Ausmaß. Außerdem redet Remus mit ihm. Geh nun zurück in den Unterricht ...und lass dich bei deiner Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen." Draco nickte , „auf wiedersehen." Damit verlies er das Büro und ging zurück zum Unterricht.  
  
„Du bist was!", schrie Ginny entsetzt als Harry am Abend ihr, Hermine und Ron von dem Gespräch mit Lupin und Dumbledore erzählte. „Malfoys Bruder und der Auserwählte des Lichtkristalls", antwortete Harry sachlich aber mit einem säuerlichen Unterton. „Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben", sagte Ron , „ich meine du und Malfoy und du-weißt-schon-wer... Dieses Arschloch von Lucius Malfoy." „Was willst du jetzt tun", fragte Hermine einfühlsam. „Na was wohl , einer muss doch etwas gegen Voldemord unternehmen. Meinst du vielleicht Malfoy übernimmt das?", antwortete er . „oh nein , das wirst du auf gar keinen Fall machen!", rief Ginny entsetzt aus, „das ist viel zu gefährlich, da kannst du dich auch gleich umbringen." „Das würde ich tun , wenn ich mich ihm nicht entgegen stelle. Er wird mich so oder so umbringen. Aber wenn ich kämpfe hab ich wenigstens versucht etwas daran zu ändern, wenn nicht wäre das als würde ich tatenlos und feige auf einen jämmerlichen Tod warten." „Nein , Harry Liebling tu das nicht! Du darfst das auf keinen Fall tun!", sagte sie nocheinmal. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Hab ich denn eine Wahl? Es ist meine Bestimmung und gegen die sollte ich mich doch nicht stellen, oder?" „Gut", sagte Hermine schließlich, „aber wir helfen dir, wir werden dich unterstützen, und dich und Draco nicht allein lassen." „Draco?", fragte Ron misstrauisch, „seit wann nennst du ihn denn Draco? Und überhaupt wird er keine Unterstützung brauchen, weil er nämlich kneifen und zur dunklen Seite wechseln wird." „Das glaub ich nicht", antwortete Hermine nur. „Was soll das?", fragte Ron , „hast du schon vergessen , wie er dich Jahre lang behandelt hat und dabei bist du nur eine Muggelgeborene. Was meinst du wird er dann erst bei richtigen Muggeln machen?" „Hört auf", unterbrach Harry die zwei Streithähne, „wir haben jetzt wirklich andere Probleme. Außerdem werde ich jetzt ins Bett gehen, ich muss nachdenken. Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut Ginny." Er drückte ihr noch einen Gutenachtkuss auf den Mund, dann ging er in den Schlafsaal und legte sich hin.  
  
Er dachte nocheinmal über all die Geschehnisse des Tages nach. Seine Mum war vergewaltigt worden... Es war kaum zu glauben, er und Malfoy waren tatsächlich Brüder... Und Voldemord war so etwas wie ein Onkel, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Neben dem Entsetzen über diese „Neuigkeiten", spürte er aber auch eine irrsinnige Wut und ein Hass besonders auf Lucius Malfoy aufsteigen. Wie hatte er seiner mutter das nur antun können. Und dann ertappte er sich auch wieder dabei, wie er Mitleid empfand. Mitleid für Draco Malfoy... Immerhin hatte er noch mehr zu verdauen als er selbst. Harry wusste nicht was er tun würde , wenn er an seiner Stelle wäre. Er wusste ja nicht mal selbst was er , Harry tun sollte. Es war wirklich gefährlich und wahrscheinlich sein sicheres Todesurteil , abzuwarten würde aber das Gleiche bezwecken. Eigentlich hatte sein Entschluss schon von Anfang an fest gestanden: Er würde sich Voldemord in den Weg stellen, er würde kämpfen und wenn nötig wenigstens einen Würdevollen Tod sterben.  
  
Einige Räume entfernt lag ein anderer Junge mit ähnlichen Problemen in seinem Bett und dachte nach. Sein Leben lang hatte Draco gedacht genau zu wissen wer und was er ist. Und mit einem Schlag war alle Gewissheit auf seine Zukunft in Luft aufgelöst. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht , dass es irgendeinen Ausweg von den Plänen seines Vaters geben würde. Aber jetzt da es unmissverständlich eine gab, beängstigte es ihn irgendwie. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten , dass seine richtige Mutter ein Schlammblut gewesen wäre. Und nun, da er immer über sie hergezogen hatte, fühlte er sich bei dem Wort Schlammblut richtig schuldig. Ironie des Schicksals dachte er säuerlich. Und es gab natürlich noch eine Frage , die ihn beschäftigte. So schwer es auch zu glauben war , er war der Auserwählte der Lichtseite. Es war sein Schicksal ! Doch sollte er sich wirklich gegen den dunklen Lord stellen, gegen seinen Vater und gegen alles , mit dem er aufgewachsen war. Er kannte doch genauer genommen gar nichts anderes. Wenn er sich dafür entschied , wäre das sein sicherer Tod, davon war Draco fest überzeugt, doch wenn er es nicht tat würde er sich gegen seine Bestimmung stellen und sich sein Leben lang schuldig und feige fühlen. Und genau das wäre es auch. Feige und bequem! Er hatte sich doch immer so eine Change gewünscht, vor allem am Tag zuvor. Es würde nämlich nicht nur die Change für eine Flucht aus dem Leben eines Todessers und der ständigen Kontrolle seines grausamen Vaters, dem er nach all dem was er heute gehört hatte wahrscheinlich nie wieder in die Augen sehen konnte bedeuten, es würde auch eine Change für eine Liebe mit jemandem wie Hermine Granger bedeuten... Sein Entschluss stand nun felsenfest: Er würde seine Bestimmung annehmen und sich gegen seinen Vater, gegen die Todesser und gegen Voldemord stellen. Er würde vielleicht dabei drauf gehen, aber er würde es riskieren, er würde kämpfe! Koste es was es wolle... 


	4. Die auserwählten Kämpfer

4. Die Auserwählten Kämpfer  
  
Der nächste Tag war sowohl für Harry als auch für Draco voll von seltsamen Gefühlen. Immer wenn sich die beiden Jungen trafen , stieg ein seltsames Gefühl in ihnen auf. Es war eine Mischung aus Hass , Mitgefühl und Wut. Draco hasste Harry dafür, dass er sein Bruder war, dafür dass er sein ganzes Leben durcheinander brachte und dafür dass er nun erkennen musste, was für widerlicher und verabscheuender Mensch sein Vater war, während Harrys ein Art Held war. Er empfand Mitgefühl, weil Harry ebenfalls erfahren hatte, dass sie Brüder waren und er Draco verabscheute , weil er erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater Harrys Mutter vergewaltigt und einem der schmerzhaftesten Rituale ausgesetzt hatte und weil er erfahren hatte, dass Voldemord , der ihn von Geburt an tot sehen wollte, sein Onkel war. Und aufgrund dessen, dass er mit Potter Mitleid hatte , empfand Draco auch wieder Wut. Diese widersprüchlichen Gefühle in ihm verwirrten ihn und das ärgerte ihn.  
  
Und Harry ging es nicht besser. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen , mit diesem Bastard verwandt zu sein. Wie sollte er sich nur an diese Tatsache gewöhnen und sie akzeptieren? „Huhu , Harry , jemand zuhause?", schreckte Ginny , die mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht rumwedelte , ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja ja", meinte er nur abwesend und ging nachdenklich weiter. So verhielt er sich auch den Rest des Tages, was seinen Freunden wirklich Sorgen machte.  
  
Nun war es Zeit zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihm seine Entscheidung zu berichten. Unauffällig versuchte Draco sich von seinen „Freunden" abzuseilen , doch das erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht. Immer wenn er versuchte durch die Tür des Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu entwischen, kam von irgendeiner Seite wieder einer seiner Mitschüler und wollte wissen wohin er ging. Und egal welche Ausrede sich Draco auch einfallen lies, immer wollte ihn einer der Slytherins mit. „Ratet mal was diesem Schlammblut von Elenor Dewitt passiert ist!"Mit diesen Worten kam mit einem Mal Blaise Zabini zur Tür herein und richtete damit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins auf sich. Das war Dracos Chance. Leise und unbemerkt schlüpfte er aus der Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Wie beim letzten Mal , öffnete sich der Durchgang von alleine. Kein Wunder , immerhin erwartete Dumbledore sie ja, dachte Draco. Nun war es also soweit, er würde Dumbledore seine Entscheidung erzählen und sich somit für seine Bestimmung und gegen seinen Vater stellen. Aber war das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Zu seinem Ärgernis stiegen nun auch noch Zweifel in ihm auf. Noch hatte er nicht mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Noch konnte er seine Entscheidung ändern... Aber das würde seinen sicheren Untergang und den Sieg seines Vaters bedeuten. Nein, sein Entschluss stand unwiderruflich fest.  
  
Als er im Büro des Schulleiters ankam, saß Harry schon auf einem der beiden Sessel, die schon am Tag zuvor dagestanden hatten. Draco sah in seinem Blick einen Anflug von Verwunderung. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht , dass du kommst , Malfoy", sagte Harry kalt, „du willst ihm also ins Gesicht sagen, dass du Schiss hast und lieber deinem Vater nacheifern möchtest?" „Erzähl keinen Mist , Potter", bluffte er ihn an, „natürlich bin ich gekommen , um ihm meinen Entschluss mitzuteilen. Das du wieder den Held spielen musst war mir schon klar. Guten Tag Professor", sagte er schließlich an Dumbledor gerichtet, der dem kurzem Gespräch interessiert gelauscht hatte. „Guten Tag , Draco", erwiderte er die Begrüßung, „setz dich bitte."  
  
Draco warf Harry noch einen kurzen abwertenden Blick zu , dann setzte er sich auf den Sessel neben ihm. „Ich hoffe , ihr habt die gestrigen Neuigkeiten einigermaßen gut verkraftet und konntet eine Entscheidung treffen", begann er und wandte sich dann an Harry, „Harry, ich weiß du hast dich Lord Voldemord schon oft genug in den Weg gestellt und ihn in seine Schranken gewiesen. Deshalb habe ich auch volles Verständnis dafür, wenn du dich entschieden hast es dabei zu belassen und nicht gegen ihn kämpfen willst. Wie hast du dich also entschieden?" Draco sah Harry, der noch zu zögern schien interessiert an. Konnte es sein das der legendäre Harry Potter einen Rückzieher machte? „Ich", begann er schließlich , „... ich werde kämpfen!" Dumbledore nickte ihm mit einem anerkennendem , ernsten Gesicht zu. Nun wandte er sich an Draco.  
  
Dieser spürte wie seine Hände zu zittern drohten. Darum verschloss er sie fest zu einer Faust. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, das war das Letzte was man durfte ,wenn man sich gegen den dunklen Lord stellen wollte. Doch was er nicht wusste war, das Harry dies bemerkt hatte und ihn erstaunt ansah. „Du musstest gestern sehr viel verdauen", begann Dumbledore, „wenn du dich nicht gegen Voldemord , deinen Vater und alles , was man dir wahrscheinlich bis heute beigebracht hat stellen willst, verstehe ich das voll und ganz. Was willst du also tun?" Wieder stiegen in Draco Zweifel auf. Sollte er sich wirklich endgültig gegen seinen Vater und alles stellen, das er von Klein auf kannte ? Ja , das sollte er , denn nur so konnte er einer mörderischen, kalten und erbarmungslosen Todesserkarriere entgehen und nur so konnte es wenigstens eine kleine Chance für eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Hermine geben. „Ich kämpfe!", sagte er knapp und entschlossen. Er spähte unauffällig nach rechts , wo Harry saß und sah wie er ihn verblüfft und mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden, „nur noch eine Frage. Ihr wisst dass diese Aufgabe sehr gefährlich ist, lebensgefährlich. Wie weit würdet ihr also gehen , um ihn ein für alle mal zu besiegen?" „Ich würde sterben", sagte Draco ohne zu zögern, was Harry nur noch mehr staunen lies. „Bei mir sieht es nicht anders aus", meinte er schließlich, den Blick noch immer auf Draco gerichtet. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt", meinte Dumbledore besorgt.  
  
„Noch etwas", redete er weiter, „wir müssen eine Art kleine Armee bestehend aus jeweils 3 Mitgliedern aller Häuser zusammenstellen. Wir können euch nicht allein auf Voldemord und seine Todesser loslassen und müssen , neben dem Orden des Phoenix , der natürlich auch in den Kampf zieht , eine Truppe von Schülern haben, die darauf achtet, dass ihr nicht entführt werdet, denn dann wäre alles aus. Außerdem sollen sie Hogwarts mitverteidigen, falls es zu einem Angriff der Todesser kommt, was leider nicht auszuschließen ist. Denn in der Zeit , die der Orden des Phönix braucht , um hierherzukommen , könnte schon alles zu spät sein."  
  
„Sie wollen wirklich Schüler , als eine Art Soldaten einsetzen?", fragte Draco missmutig. „Ich weiß, das ist Irrsinn , aber wir haben keine anderen , unauffälligen Möglichkeiten", antwortete Dumbledore sichtlich geknickt. „Und wie wollen sie diese Schüler auswählen?", wollte Harry wissen. „Der sprechende Hut kann, wie ihr wisst in eure Köpfe und Herzen sehen und er hat ein enormes Gedächtnis. Er wird uns die Namen derer nennen , die ohne Zweifel dafür geeignet sind. Sie stehen schon seit ihrer Geburt fest..." Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Wie soll das möglich sein? Ich meine es war doch nicht absehbar , dass so etwas passiert." „Leider doch. Seit hunderten von Jahren wurde von den größten und bekanntesten Wahrsagern ihrer Zeit vorrausgesagt, dass es eines Tages zu einem unausweichlichen , großen Kampf kommen würde. Der sogenannte Sieger würde soviel Macht bekommen, dass sich ihm nichts und niemand in den Weg stellen könnte. Aus diesem Grund wurden seit der Zeit der ersten Vorhersage, in jeder Generation Zauberer geboren , denen es vorherbestimmt wurde in solchen Zeiten für das Gute zu kämpfen." Es herrschte zunächst eine Stille , bis Draco diese brach. „Und wer sind das?", fragte Draco interessiert.  
  
„Sie müssten jede Minute eintreffen. Ich halte es für Klüger , wenn ich ihnen erst alles in Ruhe und ohne euch beiden erkläre. Und da ich euch danach noch alle zusammen sprechen muss , bitte ich euch in den Nebenraum zu gehen." Er deutete auf eine kleine Tür , die ihnen bisher nicht aufgefallen war. „Und um eure Neugierde zu stillen", sagte er lächelnd und gab Harry eine Pergamentrolle, „hierauf stehen die Namen, mit denen ich nun reden werde." Es klopfte an der Tür. „Ich denke da sind sie schon, beeilt euch." Mit diesen Worten schob Dumbledore die beiden Jungen in den Raum der hinter der Tür lag und schloss die Tür.  
  
Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß. Er war dunkel und wurde nur durch eine Fackel erhält. Vor ihnen stand ein kleiner , schäbiger Holztisch und daneben, vier ebenso schäbige Holzstühle. Die Wände waren vollgestellt mit Regalen, indenen , alte , verstaubte Bücher , seltsame Geräte oder Bilder von traurig dreinschauenden Leuten standen. Wortlos und ohne sich dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, setzten sich harry und Draco gegenüber auf zwei der Stühle. „Zeig mal her", meinte Draco und öffnete die Pergamentrolle, die er harry vorher aus der Hand riss. Als Überschrift stand in Dumbledores Schrift: Die Kämpfer Und dann: Ravenclew: Padma Patil(6.Klasse) ; Cho Chang(7.Klasse); Terry Boot(7.Klasse) Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbot(6.Klasse); Justin Finch-Fletchley(6.Klasse); AndrewParker(5.Klasse) Slytherin: Adriana Spencer(5.Klasse); Javier Rubio(6.Klasse); William v. Stones(7.Klasse) Griffindor: Hermine Granger(6.Klasse); Ronald Weasley(6.Klasse); Ginny Weasley(5.Klasse)  
  
Entsetzt starrte Harry auf das Blatt. Seine besten Freunde und seine Freundin standen darauf. Das war viel zu gefährlich! „Was schaust du so entsetzt , Potter?", fragte Malfoy so gehässig wie er nur konnte, denn auch er machte sich Sorgen. 1. stand Hermine auf dem Zettel und 2. glaubte er nun wirklich nicht dass man Javier Rubio in irgendeiner Form trauen konnte. Auch ohne Zauberstab war er überaus gefährlich. Er war ein typischer Krimineller. „Hast du Angst um deine Freunde?", höhnte er weiter. „Halts Maul , Malfoy, bevor du's bereust", flüsterte Harry , so bedrohlich wie er nur konnte. Doch Draco lies sich davon nicht im Geringsten beunruhigen. „ich hab ja schon solche Angst, Potti!", belächelte er ihn. Harry wollte gerade seine Hand erheben , als sich die Tür öffnete. „Kommt ihr beiden bitte?", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme freundlich. Die beiden Jungen warfen sich noch einen gehässigen Blick zu , dann traten sie langsam zurück in Dumbledores Büro. Vor ihnen standen 12 junge Leute , die sie alle ziemlich neugierig und verwundert anstarrten. Draco und Harry kamen sich vor wie im Zoo. Sie waren es zwar beide gewohnt angestarrte zu werden oder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen , aber schon allein die Tatsache aus welchen Gründen und mit welchen Leuten sie hier im Mittelpunkt standen beunruhigte sie.  
  
Draco lies seinen Blick über die Gesichter schweifen. Er sah die beiden Weasleys , die Huffelpuffs und die Ravenclews mit wenig Begeisterung , er konnte alle nicht besonders leiden. Er lies seinen Blick weiter schweifen zu Adriana Spencer und William v. Stones , die ihn fragend ansahen. Die beiden waren so ziemlich die einzigen Slytherins denen man irgendwie trauen konnte. Jetzt entdeckte er Javier hinter den beiden auftauchen. Er sah unverschämt gut aus , ein richtiger mexikanischer Latino , der so ziemlich jedes Mädchen bekam das er wollte und es dann nach Strich und Faden ausnutzte , um sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen. Draco konnte ihn nicht leiden , er war einfach falsch und brutal, außerdem war er ihm zu vulgär. Als er seinen Blick wieder von Javier, der ihn schief anlächelte und somit seine geraden , weißen Zähne zeigte , abwandte, sah er genau in das erstaunte und besorgte Gesicht eines wirklich göttlichen Wesens. Hermine. Am liebsten wäre er direkt auf sie zugegangen , hätte sie geküsst und ihr gesagt , dass er sie liebte , aber das ging wohl kaum.  
  
„Nun", hob Dumbledore die Stimme, „das sind sie , die beiden ‚Auserwählten'" Alle starrten Draco und Harry an, was diesen nur noch unangenehmer wurde. „Um etwas gegen den dunklen Lord ausrichten zu können, müsst ihr alle sowohl mit als auch ohne Zauberstab in Topform sein. Ich habe mir also erlaubt eine ausgebildete Lady zu engagieren , die euch lehren wird aus einer Mischung aus , ich weiß nicht genau wie das alles heißt , ich denke Judo und einigem anderen , zu kämpfen. Denn ihr müsst auch ohne Zauberstab in der Lage sein euch zu verteidigen . Immerhin gibt es die verschiedensten Kreaturen, von denen manche nur durch physische Kräfte verletzbar sind."  
  
Bei diesen Worten ging ein ungläubiges Tuscheln durch den Raum. Keiner der anwesenden Schüler konnte glauben , dass irgend ein Geschöpf zwar immun gegen Zauber nicht aber gegen ihre Fäuste wären. Hermine wirkte bei diesem Gedanken ziemlich nervös und irgendwie ängstlich. Kein Wunder! Ihre Stärke saß in ihrem Kopf , nicht aber in ihren Fäusten. Schon immer war sie schwächlich , langsam und ziemlich unsportlich gewesen.  
  
Ganz anders Javier , der sich nun ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Für ihn gab es kaum Kampfkünste , die er nicht kannte , und noch weniger gegenüber denen er nicht haushoch überlegen war. Sein Vater, ein Muggel, war der Kopf einer gefährlichen mexikanischen Gang gewesen. Bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr hatte Javier bei ihm gelebt und so einiges aufgeschnappt. Zunächst wollte sein Vater ihn nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen, doch dann wurde ein Großteil seiner Leute gefasst und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als seinen Sohn gehen zu lassen.  
  
Auch Harry und Draco sahen dieser bevorstehenden Tatsache mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Während Draco seit seiner frühesten Kindheit von seinem Vater in Kunst des Kampfes ausgebildet worden war, konnte Harry sich nur daran erinnern , wie er jeder Art von Gewalt aus dem Weg gegangen war. Nicht nur weil es einfach nichts brachte , sondern auch , weil er einfach zu schwach gewesen war. Eine Sorge teilten die beiden Jungen allerdings. Die Sorge um die Menschen die sie liebten. Bei Harry waren das Hermine , Ron und vor allem Ginny. Bei Draco handelte es sich bei dieser Person ausschließlich um Hermine. Sie war viel zu zierlich und zerbrechlich um bei einer derartig Gefährlichen Sache mitzumachen. Er musste sie unbedingt davon abhalten, denn würde ihr etwas geschehen , könnte er sich das nie im Leben verzeihen.  
  
Auf einmal ertönte ein lautes Klopfgeräusch an der Bürotüre. „Jaja", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, „ich habe dich schon erwartet." Bei diesen Worten , machte er eine kleine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich die Tür. Eine relativ junge Frau betrat den Raum. Sie hatte blauschwarze Haare , die zu einer Banane hochgesteckt waren. Die tiefblauen Augen mit den lang geschwungenen Wimpern stachen neben ihrer braunen Haut hervor , wie funkelnde Diamanten auf erdigen Untergrund. Statt , wie in diesem Gebäude zu erwarten war , eines braven und zurückhaltenden Rockes und Umhangs , trug diese Frau ein tief ausgeschnittenes weißes Top und dazu einen enganliegenden schwarzen Rock , der ziemlich kurz war. Die ebenfalls pechschwarzen Pumps , hatten sehr hohe Absätze , die ihre langen , schlanken Beine noch mehr betonten.  
  
„Entschuldige , Albus , ich hatte einige kleine Probleme bei der Anreise", sagte sie mit einer hohen , ruhigen Stimme. Dumbledore lächelte wieder. „Das macht überhaupt nichts, ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen." Er drehte sich nun in die Runde. „Darf ich vorstellen", sagte er und sah die Frau an , „Pandora Gowan. Sie ist eine Art Jägerin und wird euch lehren richtig zu kämpfen." Alle starrten Pandora Gowan ungläubig an. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein Ernst sein! Jäger kämpften gegen alle Arten von magischen , dunklen Gestalten ohne Zauberkräfte und für diese Art gefährlicher Arbeit waren Minirock und Pumps wirklich nicht das Richtige. „Seht mich nicht so ungläubig an", sagte sie schließlich , als sie in die erstaunten Gesichter ihrer zukünftigen Schüler sah, „Tarnung ist immerhin alles."  
  
„Nun ich muss mit Miss Gowan noch einiges besprechen, Sie können also zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen", sagte Dumbledore, „Sie werden rechtzeitig von dem Termin eures ersten Treffens benachrichtigt. Das Sie in dieser Sache zu absoluter Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet sind versteht sich wie ich meine von selbst. Gute Nacht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten entlies er Harry , Draco und den Rest , die auch stichpunktartig das Büro verließen. Unbemerkt schmierte Draco etwas auf einen kleinen Zettel und ging langsam auf Harry , Ron , Ginny und Hermine zu. „Oh ihr seit also auserwählt, Wiesel?", sagte er in seinem gewohnten , arroganten Tonfall. „Halt am besten dein Maul , Malfoy!", zischte Ron, „ wir wissen doch alle , dass du nur für du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitest und uns ihm wahrscheinlich alle ausliefern wirst. So lautet euer Deal doch , oder? Du denkst doch ausschließlich nur an dich!" Draco sah ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen an. „So , tu ich das?", zischte er bedrohlich, „vielleicht hast du ja sogar Recht und ich spionier euch nur aus...Und wenn das so ist , würde ich mich an deiner Stelle so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machen und in einem kleinen Mauseloch verkriechen , denn...", jetzt flüsterte er nur noch, „wer meinst du wäre bei einer derartigen Aktion als erstes dran?"  
  
Schockiert und gleichsam wuterfüllt starrte Ron ihn an. Schlagartig öffnete er seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Draco verzog sein Gesicht bei diesem Anblick zu einem fiesen Grinsen. „Na Angst bekommen , Wiesel? Gut so , dann geh und versteck dich unter deiner Bettdecke." Bei diesen Worten drehte er sich weg und ging in Richtung Slytherinkerker. Als er an Hermine vorbei kam , drehte er sich allerdings noch einmal um. „Ach ja , und viel Spaß beim Grübeln auf wessen Seite ich stehe", sagte er spöttisch. Was keiner außer Hermine bemerkte war, dass Draco während seiner Drehung , unauffällig etwas in ihre Umhangtasche hatte fallen lassen. Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu , den er aber nur mit einem Blick erwiderte , der so viel wie ‚Sieh selbst nach' bedeuten sollte und dann seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors sonderte sich Hermine bald von ihren Freunden, die sich fürchterlich über die Aktion von Draco aufregten ab und suchte nach dem Gegenstand , den Draco ihr in die Umhangtasche hatte fallen lassen. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte sie einen kleinen Zettel zwischen ihren Fingern. Hermine vergewisserte sich nocheinmal , dass sie auch keiner beobachtete , holte ihn dann aus der Tasche und entfaltete ihn. Komm um Mitternacht in die Bibliothek! Es ist wichtig! Draco  
  
Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Er wollte sie sprechen? Warum wohl. Nach kurzer Überlegung ,kam sie zu dem Schluss , dass es an den Geschehnissen des heutigen Tages liegen musste. Verstohlen sah sie auf die Uhr : Zehn Minuten vor Zwölf! Wie sollte sie nur unbemerkt an Harry und dem Rest vorbei kommen? Doch in diesem Augenblick kam ihr eine Idee. „Ich bin müde", sagte sie schließlich , verabschiedete sich und ging in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. Als sie kurz vor der Treppe stand , zückte sie unbemerkt ihren Zauberstab , richtete ihn leicht auf die Lampen und flüsterte „Finsterimus!"Mit einem Schlag gingen alle Lampen aus und Hermine tastete sich so schnell sie konnte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zum Ausgang. Sie musste sich beeilen , denn jede Sekunde konnten Harry , der nun krampfhaft nach seinen Zauberstab suchte , einen Fluch um die Lampen wieder angeehn zu lassen loslassen und Hermines Plan hätte versagt. „Da ist er ja", hörte Hermine Harrys Stimme als sie gerade durch das Portraitloch schlüpfte. Glück gehabt! Dachte sie nur und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.  
  
Als sie dort ankam , war es ungewohnt still. Auch wenn es nicht das erste mal war , dass sie Nachts in der Bibliothek saß, so kam sie ihr heute besonders einsam und angsteinflößend vor. Die hohen , dunklen Regale ,mit den tausenden von Büchern , schienen sie bedrohlich zu beobachten , als wüssten sie dass sie um diese Zeit nicht hier sein dürfte. Auf einmal hörte Hermine hinter sich ein schlürfendes Geräusch, als würde jemand hinter ihr stehen... Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und sah genau in zwei große , eisblaue Augen.  
  
„Oh mein Gott , erschreck mich nie wieder so!", flüsterte sie erleichtert als sie Draco sah. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er , „ich konnte ja nicht wissen , dass du so schreckhaft bist." Hermine sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Also was war so wichtig?", fragte sie schließlich. „Es geht um diese gewisse Aufgabe, du wisst schon , diese Kämpfersache." „Und?" „Versprich mir , dass du aussteigst!" „Was?", Hermine war entsetzt , „warum sollte ich?" „Versprich es mir einfach!" „Nein! Ich denke ja gar nicht daran , euch beide im Stich zu lassen!" „BITTE!"Er packte sie nun am Arm und sah ihr bittend in die Augen. „Wieso?", flüsterte Hermine , die sich dabei erwischte wie sie dabei war in seinen blauen , wunderschönen Augen zu versinken. „Es ist einfach zu gefährlich", sagte er und drehte sich von ihr weg. „Wie bitte?" „Ich will nicht , dass dir etwas passiert." „Wa... warum? Seit wann interessiert es dich , was mit mir passiert?"  
  
„Weil...", er konnte den Satz einfach nicht beenden. Stattdessen , drehte er sich um , nahm sie in die Arme und presste seine kalten Lippen sanft auf ihre ungewohnt warmen und Weichen. Es war als würden beide miteinander verschmelzen. Er spürte , wie sie in seinen Armen zusammensacken zu schien und hielt sie nun noch fester, um ihr halt zu geben.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit erst, lies er sie wieder los. „Deshalb", flüsterte er sanft , während sie ihn schockiert anstarrte. „Oh Gott", flüsterte sie und lies sich auf den Boden gleiten. „Es reicht wenn du mich Draco nennst",sagte er und lächelte. Das ersarrte allerdings schnell wieder. „Hey", sagte er und lies sich neben sie fallen. „Bin ich denn so schlimm?" „Nein", hauchte sie , „im Gegenteil , nur... ich hab mich gehen lassen und jetzt..." „Was?", fragte er und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich glaub ich hab mich in dich... OH mein Gott!" Er spürte , ein seltsame , aber wundervolles Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Er wusste was sie sagen wollte, denn ihm ging es nicht anders. Sanft zog er sie an sich und küsste sie noch einmal.  
  
„Bitte steig aus", bat er wieder. „Nein , ich kann nicht! Jetzt erst Recht nicht!" „Bitte!!" „Mal ganz ehrlich: Würdest du aussteigen , wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst?" Er antwortete nicht. „Na also", sagte sie und stand langsam , genau wie er auf. „Dann verstehst du das doch." „Natürlich aber , nein , tu mir das nicht an! Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" Sie sah ihm nur verliebt in die Augen, meinte dann aber: „Ich muss!" Damit gab sie ihm einen sanften , kurzen Kuss und verlies , noch ehe Draco etwas dagegen sagen konnte , die Bibliothek und lies ihn in der Dunkelheit allein. 


End file.
